Drowning in Love
by Redlamp and Nelsoph
Summary: Misty and Ash are great friends. But there is only one obstacle that is holding them back from being more than friends. Ash doesn't know how to swim. Misty thinks he can swim. Nothing can go wrong...right? What would happen when Misty convinces Ash to go swimming in the ocean? Would Misty find out or would Ash avoid it again...or would something even worse happen? POKE,CS,IS,ORS
1. Secret Admirations

**Soo this is my first story :) i really hope you like it! And by the way, the first few chapters arnt that good and in the progress of a re-write. **

**THIS STORY IS WRITTEN MY NELSOPH! :D**

* * *

_**At the girls dorm room.**_

**Mistys POV:**

"Misty! Wake up!" Leaf shouted. "It's not like you to sleep in like that."

"Yeah, sorry, I couldn't sleep last night, there was too many things going on in my head". I said.

"Oh really now? Like what?"

"Leaf, please get out of my room, I have to get ready for school". I didn't want her to know that I was thinking about Ash. If she knew, she would have told Dawn and May and they would be bothering me for the rest of the day. But for some reason, I couldn't get him out of my head… It was probably because he got a new phone and he has no idea how to use it. It was pretty funny actually, he thought he was playing a game but somehow ended up buying a stuffed monkey online.

"Fine, but hurry up, your breakfast is getting cold." She said as she was leaving my room.

I got dressed, brushed my teeth and went to the kitchen where May, Dawn and Leaf were. May and Leaf were eating pancakes with syrup and Dawn was eating a salad since she wants to keep her figure.

'_Bing'_. Mays phone went off.

"What's that" Dawn asked.

"I got a text message". May said. "Let me read it." May started to read the text she got, while as she was reading it she started to blush a little. It was probably a long text since she kept on reading for a while. You can see that she is not trying not to smile, but she couldn't hold her smile in.

"What did it say?" Dawn asked.

"Huh? Oh… it was nothing…" May said.

"Come on May, we are your best friends! You can tell us!" I said.

"Fine fine… it was a text from Brendan. He told me that he has to tell me something very important before school starts, he also said that everything might change after this question."

"Uhg, I hate Brendan! You know that Drew is right for you!" Leaf said.

"Whatever guys, I have to go now anyway and meet Brendan, bye guys." She said as she was heading towards the door.

Leaf got up and put her finished plate of pancakes in the sink and started to wash her plate.

"Dawn, are you done your salad?" Leaf said. "Yeah". Dawn replied. As she said that, Leaf took Dawns empty bowl and started to wash it.

"Guys we should probably leave for school now". I said

"Okay" Leaf and Dawn said.

_**In the High School.**_

I was on my way to school when I met up with Ash. Since we go to the same math class together (and math is our first subject), I thought it would be more convenient to go and walk with him. On our way there, Ash was trying to figure out how to use his new phone.

"I wish I never got this phone, it's so complicated! " Ash said. "I would get rid of it but it cost lots of money so I might as well keep it".

"It`s okay Ash, you'll figure it out soon." I said

"Haha! I hope so to!" It sounded like Drew's voice, but he wasn't near us. "Ash you idiot, you called me about 5 minutes ago but you never noticed it. I decided that I might as well listen to what you were going to say."

"Oh, sorry Drew, I'll try not you call you accidently anymore." Ash said as he hung up on Drew.

"Hey Ash, do you want to head over to the pool with me after school today?" I asked. We normally did this a couple times a week, but Ash would just watch me swim.

"Uhh… sure, I enjoy watching you swim laps, it reminds me how athletic you are." Ash said. A slight pink was going across my face once he said that, but I quickly shook it away.

"Thanks Ash, don't forget okay!"

"Okay".

_**After school.**_

**Ash's POV**

I normally watch Misty swim laps in the pool, but I never join her. Sometimes she even asks me if I want to go swimming with her, but I always make up an excuse to not go swimming. Don't get me wrong, I would love to go out and swim with Misty, but the thing is, I don't know how to swim. I would go and take lessons, but I would be the only teen beginner and that would be embarrassing. I would ask Misty to teach me but I like her and I don't want her to think that I am more of a child than I am right now.

I am on my way to the pool and as I approach the pool, I can see that beautiful mermaid swimming in the pool. Wait, did I just say beautiful mermaid? I had way to much sugar today… I walked over to her, and once she saw me she said hi to me.

"Hey Misty, so how many laps did you do while waiting for me?"

"I just got in the pool, so I didn't do any yet."

"Oh okay, now let's do what we normally do, I count how many laps you can do in 5 minutes, you get happy when I tell you that you did a lot of laps and then we go out and celebrate with ice-cream. " I said hoping she won't ask me to go and swim with her, that's why I said the 'plan' so confidently.

"Well actually, I was really hoping that maybe we can swim together?" Misty said blushing a little.

"Umm.. Sorry Mist, I didn't bring swimming trunks."

"Ash, you always say that. I just want to go swimming with you one time! Plllleeeeaaaasssseee" She begged me. I wanted to say yes, but I really don't want to look bad in front of Misty. But I also don't want to hurt her feelings.

"Okay fine, but I'm only going to stay at the shallow end since I, uhh, don't wanna get my hair wet."

"Umm… okay? But next time don't be such a girl, kay?"

"Haha, I'll try not to"

Since I didn't know how to swim, I was terrified, but I tried not to show that I was scared. I took my shirt off and went in the water. I could swear that I saw a hue of light pink go across Misty's face, but I ignored it and continued going into the pool. The water was cold at first, correction, the water was _really _cold at first. '_How does she fully go into the water almost everyday? This is FREEZING!"_ I thought to myself. Just as I entered to water, Misty slashed me! With the freezing water! And it hit my face! As payback, I slashed her back, then a splashing war broke out. After our war, Misty won by getting me all wet. Before I could do anything, she asked me a question.

"Wanna race?" Misty asked me.

"Umm, no sorry, I have to go home now." I quickly told her as I exited to pool.

"Oh, okay… I had a lot of fun today Ash." She said while smiling. I just nodded and I was off.

Ash's home.

I felt very embarrassed that I left Misty when she asked me if I wanted to race. She probably thinks that I am a wimp, a coward, someone who is lazy. I lied down on my bed and was trying to think things through.

'_Jeeze Mist, why do you have to make me feel this way…'_

* * *

**There! my first chapter! I hope you liked it Please review! i would love you if you did 3**

**~Nelsoph**


	2. What She Thinks

**This is chapter two, sorry if it's short... **

**I do not own Pokemon :(**

* * *

**Chapter two: What She Thinks**

* * *

**In High school during lunchtime:**

**Normal POV**

Misty was just eating her homemade lunch since she did not trust cafeteria food. Misty was eating a Caesar salad, May thought that salad was disgusting since it was green, but Misty loved salad. She was waiting for her three friends to come since they were waiting in line for the gross cafeteria food.

"Really Misty" Mays voice came from behind the red haired girl. Misty turned around to see her friend May, while everyone else was taking a seat.

"What?" Misty asked staring at May as if she had grown another head.

"Why are you eating salad again? I understand that it is healthy, but really, a salad?" May said.

Misty shot May a glare telling that she was very annoyed. May stuck her tongue out and sat down with Dawn since Leaf was sitting beside Misty.

Everyone was talking except for Misty. Misty had something, more like someone on her mind. _'How come Ash never wants to come swimming with me… Do I have ugly feet or something?' _She faced down at her salad and let out a quiet giggle just thinking about everyone running away from her cause of her feet.

Misty thought that no one noticed her giggle, but Leaf, Dawn and May noticed.

"Why did you giggle so suddenly Misty?" Leaf asked.

"I'm just thinking about life." Misty replied still staring at her food.

The girls nodded but they knew what she was really thinking about, Ash.

* * *

**After school in the girls dorm.**

**Normal POV**

Misty was just sitting at the table doing her math homework when May and Leaf appeared.

"Hey Mist, doing math homework I see?" Leaf said. Misty nodded as she was writing down the answer to one of the questions she was doing. Once Misty stopped writing May went up to her and closed the math book as if she wanted to have a serious talk.

"Ummm, what was that for? I don't know about you but I want to graduate high school and not flunk it." Misty said as she looked up at May. May ignored her rude comment and sat down with her and Leaf.

"Misty," Leaf started as Misty took her glance from May to Leaf.

"Do you like Ash?" Leaf asked calmly. Misty started to have a very unnoticeable blush coming.

"Of course I do, I like him as a friend." Misty stated.

"Are you sure? Cause you have been acting weird lately…" Leaf said as she trailed off. Misty was getting a more noticeable blush coming in.

"Umm, uhh, oh, how did your day at the park with Brendan go May?" Misty said as she was trying to change the subject.

"Oh, it was great! We went out for frozen yogur-" Leaf cut her off.

"May! Why do you get distracted to easily! We are asking Misty a question!" Leaf snapped.

"Oh right, I forgot." May said quietly.

"So do you like like Ash or not Misty? " Leaf asked harshly.

"Maybe! Maybe I do like like Ash! So what?" Misty snapped. Leaf was a bit surprised at the tone Misty used at her.

"Okay. We just wanted you to know that we are always here for you and we will help you out if you need it." May said.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it." Misty said calming down. "So where is Dawn?" She asked.

"I actually have no idea! She told me that she was going to be coming back late, but that's all I know." Leaf said.

"Hey, can you guys do me a favor please…" Misty asked as she was lowering her head.

"Yeah sure Mist! Anything." May said.

"Well, you know how I do laps in the pool almost every day after school?" The red head said as she was slowly raising her head.

Leaf said yeah and May just nodded her head.

"Well, Ash normally watches me do laps. There is nothing wrong with that, but I always ask Ash if he would like come in and swim with me." The two girls looked confused as they say nothing wrong with that.

"And every time I ask, he always has an excuse to why he won't/can't swim with me!" Misty exclaimed. Leaf and May were nodding understandingly.

"And every time he says no, I keep on thinking that he doesn't like me anymore or I'm just to bossy or something!" Misty said as her voice got sadder. "And the other day I asked him again; if would wanna go swimming with me in the pool. First he didn't want to go, but then he ended up going anyway… "

Again, the two other girls stared at Misty in a confused way.

"He ended up leaving after 5 minutes of spending time with me… So basically I am thinking that he is starting to not like me even as a friend anymore." She said in a depressed voice.

"Oh… well he probably still likes you if he watches you swim every now and then!" May exclaimed in a happy voice. Misty started to get a smile on her face.

"Anyway, since you said that you will be there for me, I was wondering… Can you possibly find out why Ash keeps on avoiding having to swim with me?" Misty asked as she looked at Leaf and May. They both nodded excitingly and went to their rooms to plan about how they are going to ask Ash.

Misty opened her math book and continued her work_. 'Hmm, I wonder what Dawn is doing, probably shopping' _Misty thought to herself.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter...**

**Please review :)**

**~Nelsoph**


	3. Someone Found out

**Chapter 3! :D**

**I do not own Pokemon ):**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Someone found out**

* * *

**Ash's POV:**

I was just getting up from bed on a Saturday morning. I looked at my digital clock on my dresser next to my bed. It was 11:07. Since I was going to meet up with the guys soon, I decided to get ready. I got dressed and went downstairs to find my mom reading a magazine and sitting on the couch.

"Good morning mom" I said cheerfully.

"Going out again Ash?" She replied still reading her magazine.

"Yeah, I'll come back at around 7 later on today" I said as I said heading towards the door.

"Mhm okay" She mumbled still not looking up from her magazine.

"I headed out the door and headed towards my car. You might be wondering how I got my driver's license, I was surprized too when I got it. To be honest, everyone I knew was shocked that I got my license since I am the most childish one in the group. As I got everything ready and started driving to Drew's house to play video games with Paul, Gary and Drew.

I arrived at his house and rang the doorbell. One of his maids opened the door for me and directed me to the living room; that was where everyone was.

"Wow Ash, you are always so late! Did you sleep in again?" Gary said. I ignored that comment since I didn't think of a smart comeback.

"Drew, can I have something to eat? I'm starving." I said.

"Your always hungry Ash, every time you come here you clear out the fridge with your big appetite." Drew said as he was flicking his green hair.

"Well I'm sorry if I skipped breakfast to try and come on time!" I snapped. Drew was a bit surprised when I snapped at him but this he just shook it off and called his chef to make me something. When it came to food, I would wrestle for it if I needed to.

_10 minuets later_

" I can't believe how fat you are Ash!" Drew Said. "You ate up a plate of food that 5 men could not even finish!"

I just shrugged at that comment and head over to the TV where Paul and Gary was playing the xbox. I watched them as the were playing the game and noticed that Paul was winning. I was about to say something when I received a text message.

" Who texted you?" Gary asked not looking away from the game.

"Leaf texted me." Right after I said that Gary stopped playing, and was staring at me.

"Why did Leaf text _you_?" Gary asked with harshness in his voice.

"Why should you care Gary, do you like Leaf?." Drew said smirking.

"Of course I do, as a very good friend." Gary said trying to hold back a small blush. "I just wanted to know what she texted Ash... that's all." He stated.

"Well if you really want to know what it sais, it sais _'hey Ash, I have a question for you, do you like Misty? Cause she thinks you are avoiding her.. in a way'. _I read out loud and quickly regretted it. I put my phone away in my back pocket not noticing that I acceddently started to call Leaf.

"So do you like her Ash?" Gary said as he started to smirk.

"Of course I like Misty, as a friend" I said.

"And wouldn't you notice that that is the same thing that Gary said about Leaf! And everyone knows that Gary just adores Leaf." Paul said. Gary was about to disagree with what Paul said but Ash quickly spoke.

"Okay, what if I do like like Misty? It's not like she likes me back." I said trying not to sound hurt.

"Then why are you '_avoiding her_' Ashy boy?" Gary asked.

"Well, I only avoid her when she asked me to go swimming with her..." I trailed off.

" What?! You still didn't tell her that you don't know how to swim yet?" Gary said very dramatically as if he was in a movie.

"No..." I said. " I don't want her think that I am more of a child than I already am!" I almost yelled. Everyone was shocked at my sudden reaction, even Paul was surprised.

"Dude, we know that you really like her and you want to impress her, but for now i just suggest that you forget about it and just relax." Drew said. I nodded my head in agreement am continued to watch Gary and Paul battle each other.

* * *

**_Leafs POV_**

**_Moment when Ash called Leaf but he didn't notice_**

I just texted Ash and was waiting for the reply. I waited around 5 minutes when he called me. I was surprised at first but not by much.

"Hey Ash!" I said in a cheery voice. He didn't reply but instead I heard Gary's voice saying '_So do you like her Ash?'_

What?" I said confused. I heard Ash reply back to Gary.

Wait a second... Ash probably called me acceddently! It would be rude to eavesdrop so I was going to hang up- until I heard Paul saying my name. So I decided to listed to the conversation. The _entire_ conversation.

_Around 5 minutes later._

I was so surprised in the conversation that I had just listened too. The call dropped once Drew told Ash to relax. I had just heard so much information that I wasnt supposed to know, it didn't bother me, but I was still very surprised. I had just learned 3 things that was going on. The first thing is that Ash really likes Misty, but too afraid it tell her. The second thing i had discovered is that Ash does not know how to swim. And the third thing.. the third thing is that Paul said that Gary adores me, I didn't hear Gary say anything back to Paul so this must be true. I started to blush a little. 'Stop thinking of yourself Leaf! This is for Misty.' I told myself. I was going to go and tell Misty that Ash doesn't know how to swim. But then I remembered him say that he doesn't want to look like a child anymore, that's why he didn't tell Misty yet!.

**Normal POV**

Leaf went to go to May and tell her the news when she came across Dawn. Since Dawn was gone for almost the whole day yesterday, Leaf decided to ask what happened.

"Hey Dawn". Leaf said in a happy voice. "Where were you yesterday? You didn't tell me where you went". Leaf said.

Dawn just went out to go shopping, but she decided to have some fun with Leaf first.

"OMG LEAF! I WAS GOING OVER TO THE PARK WHEN I GOT KIDNAPPED BY SOME WEIRDOS! I WAS FREAKING OUT HOPING THAT I WAS GOING TO LIVE WHEN I NOTICED THAT THEY WERE TAKING ME INTO A WHITE VAN! I AL-" Leaf told Dawn to stop talking.

"Mhm, shure that happened, not can you tell me where you really went?" Leaf said in a serious tone.

Dawn giggled "I just went to mall to do some thinking" Dawn said as she smiled.

"You go to the mall to think? One of the most loudest places I know and you go there to think!?" Leaf said sounding a bit frustrated and surprised.

"Hey, you go to the park and think, I go to the mall and think. Sue me." Dawn said as if they were starting an argument.

"Umm, okay then. Well I'm glad to know that you are safe." Leaf said. Leaf was going to tell Dawn what she learned on the phone earlier today but decided not to tell Dawn since she has an even bigger mouth that May. And with that Leaf went to Mays room.

"May, you will not believe what I just learned"

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Sorry if I don't update often. I am pretty busy... This chapter took a while to write since I wrote it all on my iphone, this took 2 hours of writing.. oh well :) **

**Please review.. (: **

**~Nelsoph**


	4. A Walk in the Park

**Hello everyone in internet land **** I am updating to my fourth chapter! I am just as happy as you are… And from now on I will try to update every Monday or Friday.**

**I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Walk in the Park**

* * *

**Mays's POV**

It was a beautiful morning, the birds are singing, the sun is shining, and it's the perfect temperature to go outside! I thought. There is only one thing ruining this day. SCHOOL. It was 7:00 Monday morning as I was getting up from bed. '_Wow, this really is a nice day'. _I thought. I got ready and went to the kitchen to find Leaf and Dawn there eating cereal.

"Good morning everyone" I said as I was putting cereal in my bowl. The girls both said good morning to me.

"Where is Misty?" I asked. Leaf looked at the stove clock and got up from the table.

"She is probably still sleeping, I'll go wake her up now." Leaf said as she was leaving the room.

"I wonder why Misty is sleeping in all of a sudden, it's not like her." Dawn said. I just shrugged and ate my cereal when I decided to crack a joke.

"Dawn, do you know what we are?" I asked.

"What?" Dawn said questionably.

"We are CEREAL KILLERS!" When I said that I was laughing uncontrollably. Dawn just stared at me with a did-you-really-just-say-that-face.

"You know, cause we are eating cereal, so we are kindov killing them cereal-killers." I said with a crooked smile. Dawn just kept on staring at me.

"Uhg never mind, I'll just tell Leaf the joke when she comes back, at least she will have a sense of humor. Unlike some people!" I said as I was glaring at Dawn. Dawn just shrugged when I said that.

**Leaf's POV**

I was on my way to Misty's room when I noticed a note on the door.

"Hmm, I wonder if it's from Misty". I said. When I finished saying that I mentally slapped myself. '_Of course it'd from Misty, it was on her door'._ I told myself. I took the note that was taped to the door. It read:

_If you are wondering where I am, I decided to go out for a jog. I will be coming to school on time so don't worry about me. And if I don't come in time, tell the teacher that I wasn't feeling well or something like that._

–_Misty .W_

Classic Misty, always jogging or swimming I thought. I read over the note a couple more times so I could understand it 100%. When I fully understood it, I went back to the kitchen and told the girls where Misty went. We all nodded and continued with our meals.

* * *

**Misty's POV **

**Back when she woke up**

I had a horrible sleep last night. I kept on waking up. I woke up again at around 5:30 a.m. and noticed that I couldn't fall asleep. I decided to get ready and maybe even go out for a walk. I got ready and before I was about to leave, I wrote a note on my door saying I'll be out. I brought my school bag with me and went outside to go for a walk. I ended up in a large park with almost no living soul in sight. I took out my iPod shuffle and decided to listen to some music. I put in the ear buds and out my hood up. I was walking peacefully until I bumped into someone. I fell down cause of the force.

"I am so sorry." I mumbled.

"It's okay" the person said back. I recognised the voice. It was Ash! I looked at my watch and noticed that it was already 6:30.

"Oh, hey Ash, why are you up so early?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk. I'm guessing that's what you're doing too." He said.

"Yeah." As I said that I was getting up from the ground and walking to the school with Ash. We were talking like we normally would talk about. It was 7:00 when I noticed my stomach grumble. I was hoping that Ash didn't notice but he did.

"I'm guessing that you're hungry now?" He said smiling.

"Yeah… I forgot to eat breakfast this morning." I said blushing a bit of embarrassment since my stomach kept on growling.

"Well, it's only 7:08 now and school starts at 8:30." Ash said. I looked at him with a confusing look as he grabbed my wrist and started to drag me.

"Ash! What are you doing!?" I exclaimed as I was trying to free my hand, but he was too strong and had a tight grip on my wrist.

"Misty, I know this really good breakfast place! Their bacon and pancakes are the best!" He said in a very happy voice. I stopped trying to free myself and let him drag me out into town.

"Are you sure we will be able to go there and back in time for class?" He just shrugged and kept on walking. We were walking for around 10 more minutes and in those 10 minutes, he let go of my wrist and I just followed him. We arrived at this place called Cora's. It seemed like a nice place to go and eat so I allowed myself to go inside.

"Table for 2." Ash said smiling. I blushed a little thinking that this was a date, hoping he wouldn't notice the red streak across my face. The waitress then seated us at a table and took our orders. I was still blushing but it wasn't very noticeable. When we finished our meals, I offered Ash money for my share of the food, but he didn't take it and he paid for everything. I started to blush again.

"Thanks for paying Ash, you're so sweet." I said smiling.

"No problem."

When we finished it was 7:46 so we decided to walk to school. While we were walking I noticed that Ash was more quiet than usual. When I looked up at his face I noticed he had a faint pink blush across his face. I decided to ignore it and kept walking. Around half way there, I felt something touching my hand. When I looked down I noticed that Ash was holding my hand. Instantly my face got red and I started to look down at the ground. Half of me wanted to let go of his hand but the other half didn't. I decided to keep on holding his hand until we got to school. It was an awkward silence the whole time.

Once we arrived to the school, I saw Leaf, May and Dawn sitting by the front steps. I faced Ash and looked in his beautiful eyes while he was looking in mien. Again, I started to blush uncontrollably.

"I had a really nice time Ash." I said. He started to blush a little too.

"I had a good time too Misty." He said.

"Well, I'll see you in Math class." I said breaking the awkward silence. I let go of his hand and walked towards my friends. '_Hmm, maybe Ash isn't so much like a kid than I thought he was'._

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 4 :D**

**I really hoped you like it!**

**Please review :) **

**~Nelsoph**


	5. The First Couple

**Sorry if I didn't update this chapter earlier… I didn't get many reviews so I wasn't that inspired to write another chapter… oh well :)**

**And P.S I really hate Hoennshipping!**

**And this chapter doesn't really focus on Misty and Ash... Just sayin ;)**

**I do not own Pokémon…**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The First Couple**

* * *

**Mays POV**

I woke up on a Saturday morning. I went to check what time is was and it was 11:24. 'I have slept in longer' I thought. I was getting dressed to go out with Brendan. That time when he told me that he would ask me question that might change everything, well, he didn't ask me anything. He said that is wasn't the right 'time', so I am meeting up with him today at 1:30 at the nearby café. I went to the kitchen to find Misty there cooking bacon.

"Mmm, bacon!" I said. Misty was a bit surprised since she did not expect me to wake up yet.

"Oh! Good morning to you too May." She said looking back to the stove.

"Hehe, good morning Misty." I mumbled. "I am going to go out with Brendan to the nearby café, kay?" Misty rolled her eyes and just nodded.

"Okay, but eat some bacon before you go" She said.

"I thought you would never ask!" I said speeding towards the table where Misty was giving me a full plate of bacon.

"So what do you plan on doing today Mist?" I asked.

"I'm just going to go out for a jog, then head over to the pool. I'm gonna ask Ash if he wants to come with me but she will probably say no." The red head said in a bit of a sad tone, a bit.

"Oh okay, that's cool." I didn't know what to say since I am not the best when it comes to comforting people. I looked at the stove clock and noticed that is was already 12:00. "Well, I'm gonna go out into town now, see ya Mist!"

"What? You finished the plate of bacon already?" Misty said as she was staring at my empty plate in astonishment.

"What can I say, I love bacon! " I exclaimed with a huge smile on my face. Misty just took the plate and started to wash it.

I went out the door and headed towards the café. Even though I was 1 hour and 30 minutes early, I still waited for Brendan. I sat there eating a piece of cake and sipping on some tea. I spotted Brendan and waved him over.

"Hey Brendan!" I said. He looked at me with those red eyes. He had a doubtful look on his face before he said anything.

"Look May, I need to tell you something…"

* * *

**Leafs POV**

I woke up a bit earlier today. You may be _asking 'why would the incredible and awesome Leaf Green wake up early on a Saturday morning?'_ Well, it's because I headed out to do some snooping. After that phone call I had with Ash, I had found out so many things, but that just made me want to find out even more… if that makes sense. I left the house around 8:00 am (it's early for me to wake up like that during the weekend… don't judge me), got dressed and headed out for some information. Hmm… I would go and ask Ash... but he will deny everything I say… I could go to Drew but… he is really arrogant and he will think that I love him since I went over to talk to him alone… I would go over to Paul's house but... Paul is to negative and would just say '_why should I tell you'_ or _'why would I care'_. That only leaves one other option; going over to Gary's house. I stopped walking and realized what I had just thought_. 'There has to be another person I can go visit for information, anyone!' _I thought to myself. I went over everything in my head and concluded that Gary was the only guy I could get possible information from. I sighed and walked over to his house.

'_Knock knock'_ I knocked on Gary's door hoping that he would not say a cheesy pickup line like he always does. I heard footsteps from inside the house coming closer and closer to the door. The door opened to reveal Gary's grandfather, Professor Oak.

"Hello professor Oak!" I said using a cheerful tone.

"Hello Leaf, it's nice to see you again! I'm guessing that you are here to see Gary?" He said smiling.

"Yeah, I am. Is he here now?" I asked

"Yes! As a matter of fact he is in his room right now." He said as he gestured for me to come inside. I said thank you and headed towards Gary's room. For some reason, I was getting nervous. _'Leaf, you are nervous cause you will be asking him about information. That's all'_ I thought to myself. I opened the door only to find Gary in his boxers. _Only _in his boxers. I froze in shock. I could feel my face warming up. _'Crap!_' I thought. I quickly closed the door and walked down to the living room. Since Gary and I are childhood friends, I know his house pretty well. I sat down on a couch in the living room and waited for Gary to come out since he saw me look at him. I waited around a minute or so until I say Gary coming.

"Haven't you heard of knocking Leaf?" Gary said as he was taking a seat next to me.

"S-sorry, I didn't know that you would almost be naked." I said while I felt a blush coming.

"It's okay, I know that you enjoyed the view anyway." He said smirking.

"W-whatever!" I said still blushing.

"So why did you come over?" He asked me.

"Oh right, I came cause I wanted to talk to you about something." I replied.

"Look Leaf, I know what you wanted to ask me." Gary said staring at me with his black eyes.

"Y-you do?" I said surprised.

"Yeah! And I accept, I will be your boyfriend." He said smirking at me. My eyes probably doubled in size when he said that. My whole face started to turn red now.

"W-what! I did not come over here to ask you to be my boyfriend!" I almost yelled at him. He kept on smirking at me.

"It's okay Leafy, you don't need to keep it a secret any longer! I like you too, so that is why I will be your boyfriend!" He said smirking even more seeing that my face was all red.

"Well I don't want you to be my boyfriend! I just came over to ask some simple questions and here you are saying that I am now your _girlfriend! _I would never, and I mean NEVER go out with you Gary Oak! I shot back. I was so mad at him right now. Once I said that his smirk fell and I could see hurt in his eyes. I quickly softened up and went closer to Gary.

"Gary, I'm sorry, I just-" He cut me off and my eyes widened as I felt his lips agents mine. I wanted to stop kissing him, but it just felt so _right_ to kiss him. He finally stopped kissing me and I instantly missed his lips ageist mine.

"G-Gary…" I started.

"Now will you be my girlfriend? At least give me a chance! Please!" He almost begged.

"O-okay Gary… I'll give you a chance." I said looking down. Gary instantly smiled and brought me into a hug. I hugged him back and remembered the questions I was going to ask him. I lightly pushed him away.

"Gary, I still have some questions I need to ask you." I said. We both went back to his room and I started to ask him some of the questions.

* * *

**The end… Of chapter 5. :)Sorry if you didn't like the ending, but i thought it was cute even though it wasnt about Misty and Ash that much :P**

**Sorry if that wasn't a good chapter, I'll try to work better on the sixth one… Only if I get some more reviews :) ! **

**Soooo, Pwees review! :D**

**~Nelsoph**


	6. Some more Sleuthing

**My sixth chapter! Are you as excited as I am?! No? Okay…. And I just wanted to say thank you to TheScoutFinch and to ShadowAbsol13 since they are the only people who reviewed my story… I just wanted to say thanks cause those reviews kept me writing this right now… heh… oh, and thanks to MrAwesomePants for reviewing too :D And if you have any ideas for a chapter in this story, feel free to PM me :D**

**Now on to the story! :D**

**I *sob* do not own Pokémon *sob***

* * *

**Chapter 6: Some more Sleuthing**

* * *

**Leafs POV**

The following day I went over to Gary's house, I ended up going out to a nearby café. I had to go out since all Gary was doing was staring at me and not paying attention to any word I was saying. I decided to leave since I couldn't get any information from him. I arrived at the café at around 12:00 and I saw May and Brendan there sitting down at a table. To be honest, I really hate Brendan. Dawn, Misty and I used to like Brendan, until we heard that he cheated on his girlfriend for 3 weeks until she caught him making out with a girl named Mandy. Ever since then, Brendan has always gotten closer to May. Why? I have no idea, but we all hate him; except for May. I quickly went over there to try and distract May from Brendan.

"Look May, I need to tell you something…" I heard Brendan say.

"Hey guys! What's the happs?!" I quickly exclaimed. May just glared at me with her eyes saying if-you-don't-leave-now-I-will-kill-you. I ignored her gaze and faced Brendan.

"Sooo… How are you Brendan on this wonderful day today?" I asked acting all peppy.

"Uhm, I guess it's going alright… I was just talking to May about something important so…" He said. I could tell that by the way he said '_so_', he wanted me to leave, but I stayed anyway. May then pulled me away from Brendan saying '_excuse me for a sec'._

"Umm Leaf? " May said with a hint of anger in her voice. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I was just walking around when I thought that a quick stop at the coffee shop wouldn't be so bad!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Well then, do you mind eating your donut on the other side of the shop?" She said with more anger in her voice this time.

"Now why would I do that when I just saw my darling friend May Maple! And plus, I need to tell you something really important!" I said hoping to change the subject. But just to my '_luck'_, she didn't buy a word I said.

"Look Leaf, I understand that I am an awesome friend and all, but I need to go back to Brendan, he was about to ask me something really important!" May said looking at Brendan, but she was talking to me.

"Well then, I'll just join in your conversation." I said while I was faking a smile. I knew that May would be really mad at me, but I didn't want her to hook up with Brendan. Knowing that she wouldn't give up a fight, I quickly went passed her and sat down at the table where May was sitting with Brendan.

"You may now continue with your conversation." I said smirking a bit knowing that Brendan would not say anything important in front of me.

"Okay then! So as I was saying before… I have a very important question to ask you May…" He said as he was barely talking in a whisper.

I was shocked that he was going to continue with what we was saying even though I was there! I had to do something… when I got the best idea ever!

"Hey May! Guess what!?" I said, before she could reply I quickly said "I just got together with Gary! We are a thing now!" I said hoping that she would direct her attention to me. May then looked at me with shocked eyes that said that she wanted to find out more.

"Oh my gosh! Really? How? When? Where? TELL ME!" May asked me a bunch of questions about how I got together with Gary.

"Well, I went over to his house to ask about Ash, since I wanted to find out more about his so-called '_fear of swimming'_ but before I could ask him, he just kept on saying that I wanted to be his girlfriend! And of course I didn't want to at that time, so I just yelled at him. When I thought everything was over, he… he kissed me, on the lips! He then begged me to give him a chance so I said okay." I explained to May. While I was explaining it to May, Brendan decided to leave the café without May noticing. I told her the story in more detail again since she said _'What?!'_, so I explained everything, from me leaving the house to me ending up in the café.

**10min of explaining later…**

"D'AWWWW! LEAFY GOT A BIYFRIEND!"May practically shouted. We were getting weird stares from the people in the café, but she didn`t care.

"Shhh! Be quiet May! Anyway, do you want to go back to the dorm? Or do you want to go and question Drew about Ash?" I said.

"Hmm… how about a big fat NO! You know that I hate Drew!" May said.

"Mhm, shure you do. Well, it's either Drew or Paul, you choose." I said.

"Fine, we will go to Drew then…" May said. I smiled at her decision and we headed out to Drew's house.

* * *

**At Drew's house**

We soon arrived at Drew's house. We knocked on the door expecting Drew's maid to open the door. While we were waiting I could see May blushing a little, but it was barely noticeable. One of Drew's maids opened the door for us and welcomed us inside.

"I'll go see if Drew is in his room." May said walking away.

"Okay, I'll wait here, and don't forget to knock! You don't want to have the same thing happen to you that happened to me!" I shouted remembering Gary shirtless in his room. I blushed a little but quickly forced it to go away.

**May's POV**

"Shure okay, I'll knock." I said back to Leaf.

I was on my way to Drew's room, and when I reached his room, I was about to open the door when I remembered what Leaf told me. I then quickly knocked on his door and waited for him to open it. He then opened the door fully clothed (thank goodness) and looked at me.

"Umm, May? Why are you here?" Drew asked me.

"Oh, I am here with Leaf and we want to talk to you about something important." I said smiling. Drew then smirked and went back to the living room where Leaf was just sitting on the couch waiting for us to come.

"Oh finally you guys came! I thought that you two were doing something romantic." Leaf said which earned glares from both me and Drew, but she just shrugged it off and waved for us to come and sit down on the couch.

"We have questions to ask you about Ash." Leaf said, and I just nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and here I thought it was about something important." Drew said while slumping down on couch and turning to T.V on.

"Drew! This is serious! We are doing this for Misty! So stop being such a jerk and answer the questions!" I said as my voice kept on rising with every word I said.

"I don't know if you guys noticed but you didn't ask me any questions yet." Drew said as he started to smirk again. Boy, do I hate his smirks, they are so annoying! I was about to say something back to him but then Leaf talked first.

"Why doesn't Ash know how to swim? Why is he hiding it from Misty? Why doesn't he take swimming lessons? Why is Ash so shy around Misty when it comes to swimming? And why does Ash still have his driver's licence and didn't crash the car yet?" Leaf said. Drew just sat there still smirking at Leaf and said "Well, I would tell you the answers, but there is a price for the answers." Drew said as his smirk just got even bigger. I stared at Leaf with a scared look on my face and I could tell that she was a bit afraid as well just to hear what Drew was going to say.

"One of you have to…."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 6! Sorry again if I had no Pokeshipping in it! I am so sorry… but I have to put with what goes along… I will try my best to put Ash and Misty in the next chapter but I don't know if I will be able to. I will also try to fit in some Ikarishipping in it as well, even though I know this story is based on Misty and Ash, but I am soooo sorry if I am getting off track… **

**Feel free to PM me any ideas for the next chapter :)**

**And I will update next chapter if a get at least one review :) cause the reviews is what inspires me to write more…**

**Pwees review :) **

**~Nelsoph**


	7. A Dreadful Dinner

**I was planning on focusing on Ash and Misty more in this chapter, soooo, yeah.**

**I do not own Pokémon…**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Dreadful Dinner**

* * *

**May's POV**

"Why doesn't Ash know how to swim? Why is he hiding it from Misty? Why doesn't he take swimming lessons? Why is Ash so shy around Misty when it comes to swimming? And why does Ash still have his driver's licence and didn't crash the car yet?" Leaf said. Drew just sat there still smirking at Leaf and said "Well, I would tell you the answers, but there is a price for the answers." Drew said as his smirk just got even bigger. I stared at Leaf with a scared look on my face and I could tell that she was a bit afraid as well just to hear what Drew was going to say.

"One of you have to…."

"Spit it out already! Jesus Drew!" I spat out at him. I was getting really impatient since I didn't want to come over to his house in the first place, and now he was being really slow in what he was saying.

"Okay okay! Well, one of you has to cook dinner for me…" He said as he flipped his hair.

"That's all? Piece of cake!" I said smiling.

"Yes, but ONE of you has to do that, the other one has to feed me the food and not say any rude comments and has to act like they are having fun." He said looking at me. I knew what he was doing, before I could say anything to argue, Leaf quickly cut in.

"I CALL COOKING THE DINNER!" Leaf shout out as she was running towards the kitchen. I gave her a deathly glare but she didn't see me. I kept my gaze on her until she was in the kitchen, out of sight. I slowly turned my head towards Drew when I noticed that he got even closer to me than he was before. I stumbled back and tried to get a bit further away from him.

"Looks like you have to feed me, May." He said as he was smirking evilly.

"F-fine, only because I want to help Misty and Ash get together." I said as I was getting up to see how Leaf was doing in the kitchen. I went into the kitchen and noticed Leaf just sitting down in a chair playing on her phone.

"Um, Leaf? What are you doing?" I asked as I was walking towards her.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just cooking dinner." She said calmly still playing her game. She pointed towards the stove and I saw one of Drew's chefs cooking.

"Leaf! The deal was that you were supposed to cook for him! That's not fair!" I complained.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I don't really care what I do, just as long Drew answers some of the questions I asked him." She said.

"Uhg fine." I said as I was walking back to Drew. When I sat down, I got a text from Misty.

**To: May**

**From: Misty**

**May! Where are u and Leaf? U guys didn't call or text me, what you are doing! If u guys are at the mall, then I don't care. But if you are doing anything else without me, you will meet face to face with my mallet!**

I read over her text and carefully started to text her back knowing what I was saying

**To: Misty**

**From: May**

**Misty relax! Im just at the mall with Leaf now shopping for some stuff. Well, I have to go now! Ttyl guurrlll!**

I felt bad for lying to her, but if I told her that Leaf and I were at Drew's house then she would get all suspicious and stuff. She didn't text me back so I know that she believes me, for now.

"DINNERS READY GUYS!" Leaf shouted out from the kitchen. I grunted while Drew just stood up walked to the kitchen. I dreaded as I saw a plate of pasta on the plate sitting on the table.

"Ready May?" Drew said sitting down.

"Uhg whatever, I just want to get this over with and move on." I said. I sat down in a chair and put on a fake smile and looked at Drew.

"Well? Feed me!" Drew said handing me a fork. I tried to keep my 'smile' on my face but I was so mad at him right now, I just wanted to rip his head off and.. well… you know. I took the fork, stabbed some pasta until it stuck and put it into Drew's mouth.

"There you go '_honey'_" I said.

"Why thank you June." Drew said back simply. I was about to call him grasshead, but then I remembered the deal. '_This is all for Misty and Ash, there is not going back now May.' _I told myself.

_1 dreadful hour later…_

"THERE! FINALLY DONE!" I exclaimed as I got up from the table. I looked at the clock and noticed that almost one hour has passed by. '_was I really feeding him for that long?'_ I thought to myself.

"Now was that too bad April?" Drew said as he was wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"One, that was the worst hour of my LIFE and two, MY NAME IS MAY!" I swear, if he was going to insult me one more time, I was going to attack him with a fork.

"Heh heh… so can you please answer the questions now Drew?" Leaf said calmly all though she was a bit embarrassed by me.

"Okay fine. For your first question, Ash doesn't know how to swim since he was always afraid of drowning, two, he is hiding it from Misty since he doesn't want to look more like a child in front of her, three, Ash doesn't take swimming lessons cause it would be embarrassing for someone his age to start taking a beginners class, four, he is shy around Misty when it comes to swimming since she thinks he knows how to swim, and five, I have absolutely no idea of how Ash didn't crash his car yet." We both looked at him as we were absorbing the information he just told us.

"Hnn… I see… Well I know what I have to do now." Leaf said as she was staring at her feet. I was confused by what she said at first, but before I could say anything she grabbed my hand and next thing I knew, we were out the door.

"Leaf! Where are we going?" I asked her trying to release myself from her grip.

"We, my friend, are going to get Ash and Misty together one way or another." She said as she had an evil glint in her eye.

"Okay I get that you want them to be together, but where are we going?" I asked desperately.

"We, are going to Ash's house."

* * *

**Nooo! I am so sorry I didn't put any Ikari or Poke in this chap!**

**I have a sad feeling that I won't be able to have any poke or ikari in the next chap… ohh wellll :D**

**Review please! :D**

**~Nelsoph**


	8. An Unexpected Visit

**Say hello to Mr. Chappy 8! Hehe…**

**I do not own Pokémon…. *sigh***

* * *

**Chapter 8: An Unexpected Visit**

* * *

**May's POV**

"Okay I get that you want them to be together, but where are we going?" I asked desperately.

"We, are going to Ash's house."

"Whhhhhhyyyy?" I whined. It was bad enough going over to Drew's house, but now we are going to Ash's house? Seriously!

"Cause Misty and Ash need to get together and this swimming problem seems to be their only obstacle." Leaf reasoned. I couldn't argue with her since she is Leaf… Stubborn stubborn Leaf.

"Fine…"

_One walk later_

"YESS! WE ARE FINALY HERE!" I exclaimed. I was overjoyed that we were here, mostly because I wanted to get this over with, and also because Ash's mom makes really good hamburgers.

We stopped by the door and Leaf seemed hesitant to knock on the door, before I was going to say something, the door swung open to reveal Misty there. Misty looked mad and confused at the same time when she saw us.

Oh crap, we were in trouble.

* * *

**Misty's POV**

Leaf and May were out shopping and Dawn was who knows where, so I decided to go out to Ash's house since he is my closest guy-friend, not boy-friend, guy-friend. I arrived at his house and noticed his car in the driveway. I snickered and wondered what everyone else was wondering; how did Ash not crash his car yet? I walked up to the front of the house and knocked on his door. Once the door opened, it revealed Ash's mom, Delia.

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum! Is Ash there?" I already knew he was home since his car was here, but I just wanted to be polite.

"Yes he is, you can wait in the living room while I go call him down." She said with a smile on her face and giving me a gesture to come inside. I walked inside and sat down on the couch and turned the T.V on. I noticed that the T.V was set on a sports channel, so I decided to watch it since the sport that was currently going on was swimming. I got comfortable and kept on watching without noticing the presence of another being sitting beside me. I nearly jumped when I felt something touch my shoulder. I quickly turned my head around and saw Ash casually sitting there beside me with that wide grin of his.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I asked and looked at him suspiciously.

"Around 6 minutes." He replied calmly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I started at him questionably but that quickly changed to anger. I felt my face heat up with pure anger- hope he didn't think I was blushing, cause then he will be surprised at what I was going to say next.

"ASH KETCHUM YOU COULD HAVE GIVIN ME A HEART ATTACK! WHY DID YOU SNEEK UP ON ME LIKE THAT AND FREEK ME OUT BY TAPPING ME ON MY SHOULDER." Before Ash could retort, I quickly walked toward the door and felt like crying. 'Dam period…' I muttered under my breath. 'Always messing with my emotions.' I made sure Ash or Delia couldn't hear me cause if they did that would just be embarrassing. Just my luck, I opened the door to find Leaf and May standing there with Leaf about to knock on the door. I stared at them in shock then pushed them outside a bit more and closed the door behind me.

"Leaf, May- " I said as I was grinding my teeth together. Like it wasn't bad enough that Ash just got me pissed from sneaking up on me, but now my closest friends just lied to me about being at the mall and decided to visit Ash's house? If I was pissed before, then you have no idea how mad I am now. "-What are you doing here?" I said as my fists clenched. I noticed the fear they had in their eyes once they saw me this mad. I remembered about my mallet that I always keep and started to take it out from behind my back. They noticed me doing this and their eyes widened in fear.

"W-we uh wanted to a-ask Ash about uh homework?" May stuttered. Leaf gave her a look of disbelieve, I'm guessing that they came here for something else and what May said was a lie. But just for the fun of it, I decided to play along. I fully brought out my mallet into view just to watch their scared faces. I inwardly smiled.

"Oh really now? And what do you need help with? I though you guys were shopping! Did you-" I gasped but not that dramatically. I tried my best to keep the anger in my voice but it was hard since it was that funny. "Did you guys _lie _to me?" I said lie as if it was venom in my mouth. I started to glare at their scared faces. I swear, I was going to burst out laughing at any second.

"Uh w-we j-just wanted t-to um uh ask Delia a-about some cooking tips?" Leaf said questionably hoping I would believe her lie. I knew something was up, but I wanted to ask questions later. Then when I was about to say something, someone tapped my shoulder-again! This time, I actually jumped on the spot and turned around to see Ash there smiling but there was a hint of concern in his expression. I immediately lost the urge to laugh and replaced it with anger, _real_ anger.

"YOU'VE DONE IT NOW KETCHUM! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SNEEKING UP ON ME BOY?" Ash flashed a bigger grin and nodded at the two girls behind me, but I didn't notice. I showed Ash my mallet and he made a run for it. I started to chase him yelling un-lady like things at him. I had no idea where we were headed since all I was doing was chasing him. I must admit, Ash was a pretty fast runner, so I couldn't catch up to him. I was just about to give up on chasing him when all of a sudden he stopped running. Even though he was fast, I still kept a steady pace behind him, so when he stopped I unintentionally bumped into him. That was when I noticed that we were by the ocean. The soothing sound of the waves crashing against the shore instantly calmed my nerves. My eyes softened as I stared at the beautiful ocean. Ash noticed my actions and smiled at me. I looked at him but then he snapped his head away from mien and looked back at the ocean, I then noticed a pained look in his eyes as he kept his gaze towards the blue water. He stared at the ocean for a few more seconds then turned away and started to walk back to his house. I was a bit dazed at first but then I decided to follow him.

"Hey Ash?" I innocently asked him as if I was never mad.

"Yeah?" He turned to me with a grin that I could tell was 100% fake.

"Why did you seem pained once we reached the ocean?" I asked him. I really wanted to know since he was one of my closest guy-friends. I knew him since diapers, and him being troubled by something was something I needed to know.

"It was nothing Mist! Swear!" He said all cheery like. I didn't believe him, but I decided to let it pass this time.

'_Oh Misty, if only you knew what really happened'_

* * *

**And that is chapter eight for ya! I really hope you liked it :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I would really appreciate it :D**

**~Nelsoph**


	9. Hidden secrets

**Chapter 9! :D Hope you like it :P **

**I do not own Pokémon… **

**Ash: BOO! **

**Nelsoph: What? How did you get here?**

**Ash: I have no idea, I was eating a donut when it rolled under my bed…and here I am!**

**Nelsoph: … whatever... I do not own Pokémon and I hope you enjoy this story :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Hidden secrets**

* * *

**May's POV**

Misty was about to kill us, until Ash came and distracted Misty for us. He gave us a nod and just like that, we were on our way home.

"WOW! That was a close one!" I said once we were out of the earshot.

"Yeah, if Ash never came we would have been goners." Leaf said with a sigh of relief.

"Remind me to never go to Ash's house ever again without knowing where Misty is." I said as I sat down on someone's front lawn.

"May, get up, we need to go home now." Leaf told me.

"Yeah yeah, hold on, let me rest for five min." I said as I motioned Leaf to come and sit down with me on the lawn.

"Fine okay, I'll text Dawn and tell her that we will be home soon." Leaf told me. She then sat down on the grass and took out her phone. "Aaannnndd send!" The brunette exclaimed as her phone made a _whoosh _sound signaling that the message was sent. Then from not far away, we hear another phone go of signaling that they had received a text message.

"Wow, that's a coincidence." I said. Once I said that we heard a voice coming from the place we heard the phone.

"Hold on, just a sec, I got a text." A familiar voice said. We just heard a grunt in response.

"Is that-" Leaf said as we both got wide eyed as we found out who was there.

"Oh no! Leaf and May are going back home now! They think I am there! I have to go Paul, I'll try to see you tomorrow!" We found out that the voice was Dawn.

"Fine." The other voice grunted. We then heard rustling and we saw Dawn run towards our house.

"You don't think-" I widened my eyes even more. "Was that-PAUL?" I shrieked. I knew that Dawn was always out now, probably shopping or with a guy, but not with Paul! Barry, I would understand. Lucas, I would understand, but PAUL? Never in a million years would I have guessed that Dawn would be with Paul.

"Y-yes, that was Paul." Leaf said stunned.

"Are they… A thing?" I asked.

"I think so… Well, maybe they are just doing homework or something." Leaf said. Just as I was going to believe that until we heard Paul again.

"Wait Dawn!" He yelled. Dawn turned around and jogged back towards him. Paul then came into full view and we could see them both now. Dawn went up to him and asked him why did he call her back. "Dawn, you have to be careful, we can't let anyone know that we are together now." He said with a-wait, he had a normal face on! No scowl! Dawn nodded and gave Paul a kiss on the lips which Paul returned with no problem. Dawn then took off running towards our house again. As she left Paul muttered troublesome under his breath.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well… that was awkward… " Leaf said.

"I can't believe that they are together now! So that's why Dawn was out so often!" I exclaimed

"No shit Sherlock, I thought she was out cause she wanted to do arts and crafts on the moon." She sarcastically told me. I narrowed my eyes towards her.

"Geesh Leaf, what's up with you? I was just clarifying." I muttered. Leaf just ignored me and stood up.

"Come on, let's go back home. I need to ask Dawn some-err-questions." Leaf said keeping a straight face on. I just nodded and followed her. It was silent the whole way there, but once Leaf is mad, you would NOT want to be around her, or make her any more aggravated than she already is.

We arrived home and Leaf just stormed inside. Considering that Leaf was one of Dawn's closest friends, she got upset that Dawn had a relationship without telling her.

Dawn was just sitting casually on the couch watching tv.

"AHEM" Dawn turned around once she heard Leaf clear her throat.

"Oh hey Leaf, May. How was your day?" She asked so innocently as if nothing was wrong. It would be hard to believe that she is with one of the most negative guys I knew.

**Leaf's POV**

I was mad, cross, enraged! Dawn was my very first and best friend! And she didn't even tell me that she was going out with Paul! I understand that she wouldn't want to tell May or Misty (no offence to them) but she didn't even care to tell me! I was going to show her a piece of my mind. I stormed into the house and saw Dawn sitting down on a couch watching TV.

"AHEM." I tried to get her attention. It worked. She turned around and asked us how our day was. How typical.

"So Dawn, what did you do today?" I asked her.

"I was just watching TV here all day." She replied calmly. Too calmly.

"You sure? Cause when we left, you were gone!" I told her. She looked a bit nervous but quickly shook if off.

"Well, yeah, I went out for a walk, that's all." She smiled at me. This just got me even angrier. My best friend was now lying to me. I was even hurt a little.

"You sure? Maybe you were, I don't know, out with a certain boy?" I asked as I glared at her. I could tell she was getting nervous. May was just standing beside me all wide eyed.

"W-well, you could be wrong." She even started to stutter now. Perfect.

"Maybe you were out with Lucas? Or maybe even Barry! Or maybe you were with a certain purple headed boy?" I shifted all of my weight to my right side as I just stared at her.

"W-well I m-might h-have been w-with a guy…" Dawn was as nervous as ever. Even better.

"Dawn, we saw you with Paul today. We just want you to know that it's okay." May quickly spoke before anything got too… rash.

"R-really? Cause I didn't tell you guys because I thought that you were going to judge me and-" Dawn got cut off "Dawn, we are always going to judge you, but it's really okay! I was a bit upset that you didn't tell me, I mean us, but it's okay." I told her. I saw her calm down a bit.

"Okay thanks, but you guys can't tell Paul cause he doesn't want anyone to know about this." She said. We both nodded understanding her situation and went to go watch TV.

"I wonder is Ash is still alive." May said.

"Yeah, he is probably still alive, but just severely injured." I told her. Dawn was confused but decided not to ask.

_Bling_. May's phone got a text message. She checked her phone. We were still watching the TV until we heard something fall. May had dropped her phone with a shocked expression on her face.

"May what's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"B-b-b"

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE BAD CHAPTER! i needed to put ikari in this somehow, and this was the only thing i could think of... sorry :(**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Ash: Yeah!**

**me: Wth your still here?**

**Ash: i dont know how to leave!**

**me: okay sure whatever. oh, and check out Redlapms stories too! and i just posted a new oneshot... :)**

**REVIEW :D**


	10. Disappointed

**OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I WAS ON VACATION AND I JUST CAME BACK! Sorry if the next three chaps are bad cause I will be rushing them… so sorry… :(**

**I do not own Pokémon**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Disappointed**

* * *

**Misty's POV**

Ash had to go and have dinner with his mom, and since I didn't want to bother him about the ocean thing, I decided to go back home. '_wow'_ I thought '_I can't believe I forgot about May and Leaf… I'll just kill them another day _I thought to myself. As I was walking to the house, I saw Gary. I decided to quickly greet him and continue on my walk back to the house. I walked over to Gay when I noticed that he wasn't alone. '_Hmm… I wonder who that person is.'_I quickly came to realize that the other person was a girl. Is that… Sabrina? I guess it was.

When I got closer a noticed that Gary went up to her-can't be anything bad right? But then something unexpected happened. Gary kissed her. On the lips. I was shocked. And this was after he got together with Leaf! I quickly left and ran towards the house.

Once I opened the door, I noticed that May was crying and Dawn and Leaf were trying to cheer her up.

"What happened?" I asked Dawn.

"Well… We were watching T.V when all of a sudden May dropped her phone and started to cry." Dawn told me. Not quite understanding what she meant, I turned to Leaf hoping to get some more answers.

"She got a text from Brendan saying that Brendan loves her but he is moving away to another region." I frowned at his name. I REALLY hated that guy. I don't know why, but I just really disliked him.

"Well when is he moving away?" I asked.

"Well, it said that is already in the airport. He wanted to tell May all week but something would always come up so he couldn't tell her." Dawn replied to me. I just nodded in understand-meant. I decided to myself that this would be a good time to tell Leaf about Gary, at least she is already in the mood to handle some more bad news.

"Hey Leaf, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked her. She just cocked her head to left in confusion but followed me to my room.

"So what do you need?" She asked me. I felt really bad for telling her this, but it's better that she found out sooner than later… Right?

"Well… I was on my way home when I saw Gary…" I said. Her eyes perked up a bit at her boyfriend's name. "And umm… That's when I noticed how great the weather is!" I exclaimed. I didn't know why I didn't tell her the truth. I guess I couldn't pull myself to do it.

"Okay, now tell me what really happened Misty." Leaf said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well… I saw Gary with Sabrina…" I didn't dare to look at her right now. "And well… I thought that they were just friends meeting up with one another… but then… uhh… well…" I took a sudden interest into the floor.

"Spit it out already! Did he kiss her or what?" Leaf almost yelled. I blinked my eyes a few times in shock at what she just said.

"Y-Yes."

"I knew it… I knew he would cheat on me." Leaf almost whispered. Wow, first Leaf yells and then she whispers. Well, that Leaf for ya. At this time I decided to look her in the eyes. She wasn't crying but I could tell that she was hurt. "I have to go now." Leaf said with almost no emotion. I just nodded and watched her go into her room.

I quickly ran towards the living room where Dawn and May were. May quieted down a bit but she was still quietly sobbing into a pillow while Dawn was just trying to cheer her up.

"Dawn," I said. Dawn looked at me. "Can you please go to Leaf? She just found out that Gary was cheating on her, I'll stay here with May." Dawn nodded and went to Leafs bedroom. I sat beside May and tried to cheer her up.

"Heyyyy Mayyyy… Do you know what I heard, that Drew is at his house… just in case you wanted to know." I told her. She just looked at me like I was crazy but then there was an evil glint in eye.

"So, how was your date with Ash?" She asked me. I immediately glared at her. "You know, you were about to kill him, but I'm guessing you didn't." She said as there was a smirk crawling up on her face.

"You know, I take that back, don't go to Drew's house, you are acting way to much like him." I said. She just smiled and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I stood up from the couch.

"Where do you think? I'm going to a Chinese buffet to eat." She told me as she went out of the door. I sighed and went to Leafs room. I opened the door to Leaf and Dawn laughing. I smiled and asked what was so funny.

"Oh nothing, just this picture of Gary on Dawns phone." Leaf said with a wide grin. I went over to Dawn and she showed me the photo. When I looked at her phone it was I picture of Gary sleeping with makeup all over his face and his hair is done up in braids. I started to laugh instantly and fell to the floor.

"W-where did y-you get that photo?" I asked still laughing.

"Oh, I walked into the library one day and saw Gary like that. I have no idea what happened to him, but I took a photo and ran out. I thought I could use this for blackmail whenever I needed him to do something for me." Dawn said happily. I just nodded and kept on laughing. I noticed that Leaf was laughing too as if he never had cheated on her. I smiled I knew Leaf was going to be fine, but May on the other hand? Not so much… but sooner or later she would get better, not by herself but with the help of her friends. Then I got an idea. I took out my phone and started to call Drew.

"**Hello?"**

"Drew, go to the Chinese buffet right now!"

"**Wh-"** I hung up before he could even ask me any questions. Dawn and Leaf looked at me questionably until I explained everything to them about May. They just nodded and kept on laughing about the picture.

"Boy, when May gets home, I don't know what she will do to us if she finds out that you told Drew to meet her there." Dawn told me.

"Ya, that's why I'm going over to Ash's house again and ask Delia if I can sleep over for the night." I told her as I stood up.

"OOOO Mistayyyyy! Don't you know what happens when a girl and a boy spends a night together?!" Leaf said with a devious smile curling up on her lips. I narrowed my eyes for the what seemed like the hundredth time today, and gave her a deathly glare.

"Leaf, I will try not to explode right now, but I suggest that you leave the room slowly, that way you will not get hurt by my mallet. In the meantime, I will stay here for the night and not go over, but if May asks, it was your idea to ask Drew to go to that buffet." I tried to say as calm as possible, I took a peek over to Dawn and saw that she was glad that I was angry at Leaf and not her. Leaf nodded and left the room.

When she reached the door, she turned around and looked at Dawn. "Dawn, don't forget to send me that pik of Gary!" she said before she left the room. "Oh! And if I don't come home by eleven, then call the cops cause there WILL be a dead body by the name of Gary Oak." She shouted from down the hall. We then heard a door close and we both sighed.

"Misty, she is acting way to much like you now, are you giving her lessons or something?" Dawn asked me.

"Haha, real funny Dawn." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry for not telling you sooner, Leaf and May just found out, so I guess I should tell you to." She said. I cocked my head to the right in confusion. "Well, for a while, I have been going out with Paul." I stared at her in shock with my mouth gaping a bit. She smiled sheepishly at me.

"Uhh.. Okay? I guess if you are happy with him, then I am happy for you." I told her with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Misty! You took that a lot better than Leaf did!" She smiled at me. We just started to talk about school when all of a sudden someone was calling me. I answered my phone;

"**MISTY! HOW DARE YOU TELL DREW TO COME HERE!"**

"Oh, hey May, I can see that you are in a good mood right now, so did you eat anything yet?" I asked her innocently.

"**Oh, ya I ate some fr- WAIT! STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT! WHY IS DREW HERE?! AND WHY DID HE SAY THAT YOU TOLD HIM TO BE HERE?!"**

"It was Leafs idea." I quickly said as I hung up. "Glad that's over." I said as I looked at Dawn.

"Wow… now I feel sorry for Leaf!" Dawn shrieked. I just shrugged and left to go to my room.

'_Sigh… this was a really long day…'_

* * *

**OKAY! THERE WE GO! CHAPTER TEN! NOW I GOTTA WORK ON ELEVEN NOWWW! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! I'll work faster if you review… he… hehe… he…he *Twitch twitch***


	11. A Loner

**OKAY!CHAPTER ELEVEN! I AM CATCHING UP! YAYYYYYYY :D **

**Kay, now on to the story! **

**p.s sorry if this is bad, like I said in chapter ten, I am really rushing writing these chapters cause I wanna catch up. I might end up re-writing it… maybe… tell me in the reviews if it is good or if I should re-write it.**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! IF I DID THEN MISTY WOULD TRAVEL WITH ASH AGAIN, DREW AND MAY WOULD TRAVEL TOGETHER AND PAUL AND DAWN WOULD TRAVEL TOGETHER!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Loner**

* * *

**Misty's POV**

I was waiting for Leaf and May to come home. I was honestly worried for Gary wondering what Leaf will do to him, meanwhile feeling sorry for Drew having to deal with May. _Sigh at least I don't have a complicated relationship with Ash… or do I?_ I shook my head. We were already really good friends, what more could we be?

I looked over to check what time it was. _11:28_. '_Well, Leaf must have killed Gary by now. But where is May? It's not really like her to be late like this. Meh. Oh well.' _I thought to myself. Just then the doorbell rang. I got up and went to the door. When I opened it I saw May and Drew there holding hands in front of me. I started to smirk.

"So guys, how was your night?" I asked. I saw May blush a bit but then it faded away.

"Well, when you told me to go to the buffet, I decided _why not?_ I bumped into May there and she eventually told me everything about the text. So, I used my charm on her and now we are together." Drew said. This time he was the one smirking.

"NO! IT DIDN'T GO THAT WAY! Drew bumped into me then I kindly told him to watch it! I would have left but I was really hungry so I stayed hoping that Drew would just leave. So then-" May got cut off by Drew; "Well, actually, I am pretty sure you bumped into me on purpose cause you wanted me to notice you." Drew calmly said.

"NO! I DID NOT!" May yelled. I sighed as the couple continued to argue on how their night went. I closed the door since they didn't even step inside the house yet, and waited for when they would notice that I left. Around five minutes later the doorbell rung again. I sighed and went to open the door.

"May, Drew! What a surprise! I did not expect you to be there." I said enthusiastically with some sarcasm in my voice. Drew was just smirking again while May was giving a sheepish smile.

"Heh heh… sorry about that…" May said. I just sighed again waiting for Drew to leave.

"Well, we have just concluded that we got together cause May 'accidently' spilt water on my pants, which caused May to laugh like a maniac, and I wanted her to shutup, so I kissed her and you know what would happen next." Drew said and he flicked his hair.

"Hey, I did not laugh like a maniac! I-" I decided to cut her off. "PLEASE do not start arguing again! I am begging you!" I exclaimed. May just nodded while Drew was still smirking. '_How can that guy smirk so often? I swear it's like it's plastered on his face!'_ I thought to myself.

"So then I asked May if she would want to go for a walk with me in the park under the stars." Drew concluded. He then pecked May on the cheek and started walking off. "I'll see you tomorrow May." He said as he was waving off. May said her goodbye and came inside.

Then from nowhere Dawn came and squealed like a fan girl and gave May a deathly hug.

"Finally! You guys got together! About time!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Can't-breath-everything-turning-black." May breathed out. Dawn let go of her.

"Sorry… I was just so happy for you." Dawn said as she was rubbing the back of her head.

"Ya, I could tell." May said as she was off to her room. "Oh guys, is Leaf back yet?" May asked before entering her room.

"No, not yet. She is probably trying to bury Gary's body now." Dawn said happily.

"Uhh… okay?!" She said as she entered her room.

"I'm gonna call Leaf." I said out loud. Dawn just nodded and went over to me so she could hear our conversation. I dialed her number and waited for her to answer .

"**Hello?" **Asked a male voice.

"Uhh, is Leaf there?" I asked uncertain if I dialed the right number.

"**Yeah, she is just in the bathroom**. **Is this Misty?"** The voice asked me.

"Uhh, yeah. May I ask, who is this?" I asked the voice.

"**It's Gary. Leaf just came out if you want to talk to her."**

"Uh, okay." I said.

"**Hey Misty! So why did you call?" **Leaf asked me.

"Well, it's after eleven, so before I called the cops, I decided to check in how you are doing with Gary. And as I can see… Are you guys still together?" I asked her.

"**Uh yeah. He said it was cause he had to do a play with Sabrina, and there is a kissing scene, of course I didn't believe him, but he showed me some proof so I believed him. Since it's late, I'm gonna stay over at his place for the night." **She explained.

"Oh okay… But you know what happens when a boy and a girl spend a night together right?" I said remembering that she said the exact same thing to me earlier.

"**Uh, well, uh, I have to go now, bye!" **she then hung up on me. I sighed. Dawn sighed to and we both headed towards our rooms to sleep.

As I laid down in bed, I was thinking. _'Wow… all of my friends have boyfriends now… uhg… I am such a loner… now I am the only one that is single'_ I sighed. I guess I'll just live alone with twenty seven cats… unless someone actually loves me. I sighed. Even though I liked someone already, I doubt that he would feel the same about me.

_Oh Ash… _I thought as I drifted asleep.

* * *

**YAY! IM DONE CHAPTER ELEVEN! SOOO SORRYYYYY IF IT ISNT GOOD! :( **

**Meanwhile, feel free to check out this oneshot I wrote a while ago, it's called Everything Will be Okay. Also check out Redlamps stories to… **

_**IMPORTANT! I WILL DELETE THE AUTHERS NOTE THAT IS CLAIMED TO BE CHAPTER TEN! I WILL DELETE IT ONE I POST CHAPTER 12!**_

**I will work on chapter twelve now, but i probably won't be able to update today. At leasy i am all caught up in updating now! :D i will update chap 12 on friday, PROMISE! Maybe even sooner if i get some good reviews :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	12. The Choice

**Chapter 12 :)**

**Me: Ash you still there?**

***Silence***

**Me: YESS HE IS GONE!**

**Dawn: BOO!**

**Me: What? Dawn why are you here?**

**Dawn: Well, I was looking for an outfit to wear in my closet, but then I fell in! Then I was here.**

**Me: Just like ash and his donut!**

**Dawn: What?**

**Me: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Choice**

* * *

**Misty's POV**

"Hey Mist!"

"Oh hey Ash." I stopped and turned around to see Ash. I was doing my daily walk in the morning. I was heading off to the beach but decided to go through the park first.

"Ash, may I ask you, what are you doing in the park right now?" I asked him. This would be the second time I bumped into him in the park.

"Welllllllllll… I am certainly not attempting to staple jello to a tree if that's what you are asking!" Ash told me. This guy… this guy can quickly change from being the slightest bit intelligent to a complete idiot.

I sighed. "And why would you staple jello to a tree Ash." I asked him with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Well, Gary told me if I was able to staple jello to a tree, he would give me 5 bucks!" Ash stated happily. I sighed again. It was just five bucks… not a big deal.

"Ash, sorry to burst your bubble, but what you are trying to do is close to impossible." I told him now getting angered at his stupidity. His face fell a bit but perked right up again.

"Yeah, I kindov found that not too long ago." He said as he blushed a bit from embarrassment. "So basically I gave up after five or ten minutes into trying to staple it to the tree." He said as he scratched that back of his head.

"Ash, then why did you go to the park? Why didn't you just go into your backyard! There is a tree there!" I exclaimed. He is such an idiot…

"Uhh, well I didn't think about that, when Gary said a tree I instantly thought about the park since there are lots of trees there!" He said with a goofy grin on his face. I sighed and just continued walking.

"So, uh, where you headed to Mist?" He asked me as he started to walk beside me. I opened my mouth to say the ocean but then I remembered the last time we went there he seemed a bit sad. I was wondering why he seemed that way once he looked at the ocean, but at that time I just let it go, even though I was extremely curios as to why he reacted that way.

'_Hmm… I wonder if he would tell me if I asked him…'_ I thought to myself. I kept on pondering ways I could ask him.

"Umm Mist? You there?" Ash asked as he waved his hand around in front of my face, stopping my train of thought.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry, I was just thinking bout stuff." I simply told him. He nodded and started and he asked me again where I was going. I ignored his question though. I decided to ask him some questions myself.

"So Ash, are you busy now or do you wanna walk with me?" I asked him.

"Well I don't have anything to do for the day so I guess I could walk with you for now." He said with a smile. '_Perfect, now he has no excuse to leave when I ask him.'_ I thought evilly to myself.

"So, remember that day when I was about to kill you, I think it was yesterday… was it? I forgot, anyway, remember?" I asked him. He just nodded.

"Well, when we reached the ocean, you had somewhat of a distant look in your eye, I just wanted to know what you were thinking about." I told him. He slowed his pace and took a sudden interest to the ground.

"Well, umm, let's just say that when I was little, I didn't have the best experience at the beach." He told me. He had such an interest in the ground that he didn't realise that the beach was not that far away and that we were walking towards it.

"You know Ash, I could help you get over what ever happened to you at the beach." I told him. He then looked up to look at me, but then he noticed that we were headed towards the beach.

"Uhh, I have to go now Misty, see you later!" He said as he turned around. I want gonna take this, I grabbed his wrist and took out my mallet. I quickly hit him in the head with it hoping it would knock some sense into him. He turned around having his free hand holding his head in pain.

"What was that for?" He asked me as he tried to get loose from my grip.

"Ash, you said that you had no plans for today, so there is no reason for you to run off, and plus, it's just the beach, we aren't gonna go swimming or anything, just gonna walk near the water." I told him.

"We are not gonna swimming? Oh okay then." He said then he showed me that goofy grin of his. I sighed and just continued walking. We went up close to the shore and my gaze was fixed on the horizon. I kept on staring out into the ocean thinking what life would be if I were a fish.

"The ocean is so calm today." I almost whispered out to myself.

"Yeah I guess." I head Ash mumble. I turned to look at him but then I frowned when I saw that Ash was looking in the opposite direction of the ocean. I stopped walking just to see if he was paying attention. I sighed as he kept on walking even though I stopped.

"One,two, three, four, five, six, seven…." I was counting the seconds until he realised that I wasn't beside him anymore. "Twenty-three, twenty-four…" I was just standing in the same spot, arms crossed. "Thirty…" He finally stopped walking and turned around. It took that idiot thirty seconds to realise that I wasn't beside him anymore! Well… that's Ash for ya.

"Misty! How did you teleport like that?!" He yelled and he was slightly jogging towards me.

"Ash you idiot! Why do you think we came to the ocean? We came here to _look_ at it and maybe even swim in the ocean!" I told him. He just shrugged and was beside me once more.

"You do know that it took you thirty seconds to realise that I stopped, right?" I asked him as I narrowed my eyes towards him. He gulped.

"I, uhh, well, uhh… maybe?" Ash said as he was gave me a nervous smile. I put my hand behind my back and started to take out my mallet again. As he saw this he widened his eyes.

"Mist I'm so sorry! Please don't hit me! I'll make it up to you! Anything! I swear!" He quickly spoke putting his hands in a defensive way near his head. I started to smirk.

"Well, you could either tell me why you hate the ocean so much, or you can come here next week and come swimming with me!" I said with a smile that was getting wider and wider with every second.

"Well, I… uh… I guess I can come swimming with you here next week I guess… "He said.

"Alrighty then! It's a date!" I exclaimed as I ran off.

'_I can't wait to tell everyone!'_ I thought to myself as I was running towards the house.

* * *

**Chapter twelve for ya! **

_**IMPORTANT! I WILL DELETE THE AUTHERS NOTE NOW!**_

**I really hope you liked it :D **

**REVIEW PLEASE! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DO! :D THANK YOU ALL!**


	13. Lesson One

**Here is Chapter 13... i am really sad that i didnt get any new reviews... im like... REALLY sad bout it... BUT! I WILL UPDATE ANYWAY! So pleAse? review! PLEASE!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Lesson one**

* * *

**Ash's POV**

I was pacing back and forth in his room. '_What to do…' _I thought to myself. I was panicking on the inside and out. After a couple of minutes of pacing, I gave up and sat down on my bed.

"My head hurts from thinking too much." I quietly whimpered to myself. _'Great, now I sound like a girl.' _I sighed out loud. After a while of thinking even more, I decided to call Drew.

"**Hey Ash."** Drew said as he picked up his phone.

"Hey Drew, can I ask you a question?" I asked him.

"**Sure, shoot."**

"Bang!"

"**What?"**

"Sorry, force of habit… anyway, to make a long story short, I agreed to go swimming in the ocean next week with Misty." I quickly said. It was silent on the other side for a while.

"**Well does she know? That you can't swim?" **He asked me.

"No… not really… but I somehow agreed to go swimming with her next week."

"**Well, you said that u needed to ask me a question, you didn't ask one yet."**

"Oh right, I wanted to ask you what I should do. I would tell her that I can't go, but I know that she would be sad and mad at me."

"**Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but there is no way out of this buddy."** He told me. '_That was the second time someone told me that today! What's up with everyone and bubbles?'_ I curiously thought to myself.

"Gee thanks Drew, cause that helps sooo much." I sarcastically told him. "But there is one other thing that is on my mind."

"**Well, are you gonna tell me or are you gonna keep quiet."**

"Geesh hold on I'm getting to it! Anyway, before she left she called it a 'date', is that normal?"

"**It really depends what she meant by a date… she might… never mind. Well, I have to go now, bye." **Drew said as he hung up. I sighed in frustration as I got up from my bed. I knew he was right, that I could do nothing about it… unless I get in a terrible accident! No, that was an idiotic idea.

"I got it! I'll just ask Misty if we can stay in the water closer to shore so we wouldn't go in to deep!" I said to myself. Heh, I am such a genius.

Although I might have acted like everything was okay on the outside, I was still panicking on the inside with questions like 'What if we go in to far?' or 'What if SHE is the one that starts to drown and I have to save her!' or 'What if a giant fish comes and eats me!' I thought in horror. No. I cannot be a cowered about this! This is not the Ash that Misty knows! I will be exited for our so called 'date' and we will have a great time! Just then I took out my phone and texted Misty.

**From: Ash**

**To: Misty**

**I can't wait for our date next week!**

Ash smiled at his text. He felt a huge confident boost as he pressed send.

**From: Misty**

**To: Ash**

**Oh Ash, when I said I date, I just meant like it was a plan, not a actual date, sorry bout that**

I was still confused about the date thing, so when she said this is didn't disappoint me. I just replied with a simple 'okay' and I headed out. I decided to go over to Drew's house since he has an indoor pool and maybe he can teach me how to swim. '_hmm… should I drive or walk… I guess I'll walk there.'_ I decided. Then I was on my way to Drew's house.

Around fifteen minutes later I got to Drew's house. I went up to the door and knocked on it. To my surprise, Drew himself opened it and not one of his maids.

"How come you opened the door this time Drew?" I asked him.

"I had a feeling you would come." He said as he was rubbing his forehead. I just shrugged and walked in.

"Can we go to your pool Drew?" I asked him.

"Why?" He asked me back.

"Well, I was hoping that you could teach me how to swim!" I said excitedly. I had a huge grin on my face hoping that he would say yes.

He looked at me for a while saying "Fine, I hope you brought your swimming trunks though."

"Hehe, about that… I don't really have swimming trunks since I never went swimming. I guess I never thought about that when I came here." I said with a nervous grin on my face. He sighed in frustration.

"Fine, I'll give you one of mine, let's just end this conversation and go to the pool already." He told me. I did what I was told and got ready. Once I was finished I went out towards the pool.

"Okay, so do you wanna know the first thing you need to know about swimming?" Drew asked me. Before I could even reply he pushed me into the water. I widened my eyes as I hit the waters surface.

"HELP! IM DROWNING! HELLLPPPP MEEE!" I yelled as I was flailing in the water. I honestly thought I was gonna die! Why did he push me? I kept of flailing my arms and legs in the water.

"Ash-"

"HELP ME!"

"Ash!-"

"I'M GONNA DIE!"

"ASH!"

"I'M DROWNING! HELP ME!"

"ASH JUST STAND UP YOU ARE IN THE SHALLOW END YOU DUMB CLUMP NUGGET." Drew yelled out in anger. I slowly lowered my legs until they touched the ground. I stood up only to find that the water was just a little higher than my knee.

"Hehe… oops… you could have told me sooner you know." I told Drew. "And you said clump nugget." I told him trying to stifle my laughter. His face just turned red from anger and embarrassment.

"I am trying to cut down on swearing since May told me I have to. Now stop being such an idiot and stop being so dramatic!" Drew exclaimed. I just nodded and did whatever he told me to do.

Although the lesson was a complete and utter fail, I still managed to get in the water up until the water just reached above my knee.

"Hehe, sorry about earlier today about the drowning thing… I really thought I was about to die though…

"Uhg, it's okay, just don't remind me of it." Drew said. Right now we were sitting on his couch watching TV.

"Okay… can you give me another lesson though?" I asked him. His eyes widened in horror once I said that.

"NO! I-uh mean that I would love to… but I uh.. can't?" Drew stuttered. He normally doesn't stutter though.

"Oh okay… I understand… you want me to make a fool out of myself in front of Misty, don't you?" I started to fake cry hoping that he would fall for my trick. I heard him sigh.

"I hope you know that you are acting like a girl now Ash. Even though I really do not want to have another lesson with you, I have another idea." Drew said as he started to recover from the reminder of the horrid idea of another lesson.

"We can ask our friends to each give you a personal swimming lesson. Today was my day, so that was lesson one. Tomorrow you can get another lesson from another one of our friends like May, and another day Paul, and another day Dawn, well, you get what I mean right?" Drew told me.

"Yeah I get it." I told him back.

"You need five more lessons and you have six more days until you go swimming with Misty. I am sure that everyone will be okay for the plan. Come back here tomorrow after school to start your second lesson, and I will find someone who can come." Drew finished explaining. I smiled one of my so called goofy grins and thanked him for helping out today. I left his house and headed back towards mine.

'_This is going to be one heck of a week'_

* * *

**YAYY! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PWEESE REVIEWWWW :D please! YOU WILL GET COOKIES!PLEASE!... im not as crazy as you think... just sayin... :D And chapter 1 re-write is in progress! **


	14. Lesson Two and Three

**OMG I AM SO SORRY! I WROTE THIS CHAPTER A WEEK AGO BUT THEN I RE-READ IT AND IT WAS CRAP! SOOOO SORRY! At least I am updating now! :D sorry again…**

**I do not own P.O.K.E.M.O.N…**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Lesson Two and Three**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Uhh, are you sure about this?" Ash asked uncertainly.

"Just do it! It's not that hard to just jump in water, even five year olds can do it!" May replied sounding a little bit angry.

So far this is Ash's third lesson. He had his first one with Drew, his second one with Gary and now he is having a lesson with May. The one with Gary, was just like the first one, a complete and utter fail. Gary wanted to prank Ash by pushing him in at the deep end, but Ash ended up bringing Gary down with him and well… long story short, Ash almost killed Gary by trying to stand on him so he wouldn't drown himself. Now he is with May and all she asked was if he can do a cannon ball into the water.

"I CAN'T DO IT! CAN'T I JUST HANG OUT IN THE SHALLOW END OF THE POOL! AND DON'T YOU DARE PUSH ME INTO THE WATER CAUSE DREW AND GARY ALREADY DID THAT AND I CAN NOT HANDLE IT ANYMORE!" May was shocked at Ash's little temper-tantrum. She blinked a few times then replied.

"Okay okay! Jeesh, you don't have to act like a spoiled little girl that didn't get her candy! Hang out in the shallow water, see if I care." May said as she huffed, crossed her arms and walked away to leave the house. Ash, as stubborn as he his, didn't hesitate to call her back to continue the lesson. Once she left the pool room, he sat down near the pool and just stared into the water.

_Would it just be easier to tell her about me not knowing how to swim? After all, if I told her then I would get out of these stupid lessons. But then we would have to cancel the swimming 'date' thing. But then she could teach me! But then I would be embarrassed. But then I could-_

"I caught this little bug trying to escape. So I trapped her and brought her back here." Drew said as he walked in carrying a flailing May that was flung around his back.

"Drew let me go! I wanna go home!" May whined. Drew walked over to Ash and dropped May beside him. "Ow!" May said as she landed on her but, but since she was close to the pool she lost balance and fell in, dragging Ash in with her.

"NO! WHY DID YOU PUSH ME IN! IM GONNA DIE AGAIN!" Ash exclaimed as he flailed in the water. He then started to put his hands on May's head and started to dunk her in- but of course he was doing this un-intentionally.

"ASH! STOP-" Ash then fully dunked her head into the pool. Drew widened his eyes shock.

"No not again… this happened yesterday with Gary! Oh why me…" Drew sighed. He got into the pool and slapped Ash in the face. He then stopped flailing and he also stopped dunking May into the water.

"What was that for? You did the same to me yesterday and now you slapped me again!" Ash exclaimed as his focus turned to Drew. Drew simply pointed towards May who was breathing heavily for air. Ash then sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh… hehe, oops my bad sorry May." Ash said with a guilty look on his face.

"I think the lesson should be over now Ash, you can go home now. And May, you can stay here with me for a while if you want to." Drew calmly said as he was getting out of the pool to grab a towel. Ash nodded and May just huffed. The two also started to leave the pool. May then went up to Drew and asked for a towel. Drew handed her a towel and Ash headed out back home. May and Dew were too busy in their own world to realise that Ash left.

Ash sighed as he was on his way back to his house. He then noticed that he was still soaking wet from falling into the pool, and he didn't even bother to try and dry himself.

He looked down and started to try and think of a solution of how to make everything okay without any difficulties.

"Oh hey Ash!" Ash turned around to see Misty there running towards him. Ignoring the fact that he was soaking wet he waved towards her. "Why are you all wet Ash? You're like a cat, you hate water!" Misty joked.

"Well, uh, you see, it was raining just now and I got wet!" Ash tried to say convincingly. Misty decided to play dumb girl and looked up at the sky.

"Are you sure Ash? There isn't a single cloud in the sky! I don't see how it could have rained." She suspiciously said. Ash scratched the back of his head again and was trying to think of another excuse.

"Yeah you got me! Hehe, you see Gary dared me to take a shower in my clothes and then right away go outside and take a walk! He… hehe." He quickly spoke. He looked at Misty and she looked like she bought it.

"Oh okay, Gary, that idiot. Didn't he also say he would give you five bucks if you were able to staple jello to a tree?" She asked him innocently. Ash's face got a bit red from embarrassment.

"I only did it cause said that it was done before and that it was easy! I didn't know it was impossible and that I would look like an idiot!" He quickly defended himself. Misty just shrugged and continued to walk with Ash.

"Anyway, I was wondering what you were doing after school, maybe we could go out for a smoothie or frozen-yogurt?" Misty asked him.

"Uh yeah su-" He said. But then he remembered that he had another lesson. He sighed. "Sorry I can't, I'm busy tomorrow." He replied with a hint of sadness in his voice, but it was barely noticeable.

"Then how about the day after tomorrow?" She asked again.

"Sorry Mist, I am kindov busy for the whole week, I'm sorry." He said as if it was nothing.

"Oh okay, I understand. So what you are telling me is that you would rather do some dares with Gary than hang out with me. Okay. I get it. You just don't like me that much do you? Well then, I understand. Bye Ash. I have to go now." She turned around then ran away.

"Misty wait!" Ash shouted. But it was already too late, she was running off to who-knows-where.

'_Good going Ash, now you've done it.'_

* * *

**AGAIN I AM SORRY! AND I AM SORRY FOR THE LAME CHAPTER, BUT BELIVE IT OR NOT IT WAS BETTER THAN THE FIRST ONE I WROTE! :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D AND THANK YOU FOR WAITING FOR THE CHAP! AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS TOO! **


	15. Lesson Four and Five

**Yeah… I know… I'm updating like a month too late… I am so sorry… like… really sorry… I think it was because I didn't get much reviews so I didn't really feel inspired to continue… I am really fee ling like this story is going downhill… anyway, enough of my blabbing, on to the story! Oh, slight cursing in this chapter.**

**I OWN POKEMON! Wait… never mind… I lied… I do not own pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Lesson Four and Five**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Pleeaassseee Pppaauullll? I'll love you forever!" Ash pleaded. The purple haired boy had a look of pure horror on his when he said, but it quickly turned into a death glare.

"Never, and I mean NEVER say that again." Paul said within a grunt, still having his death glare on his face. If looks could kill, Ash would have been dead a long time ago.

"It was worth a shot…" He mumbled out. He then had a gleam in his eyes. "If you don't do this then I will tell everyone about your secret relationship with a certain blue haired girl." Ash slyly said.

"When did you become such a smart ass? And how did you know about the relationship?" He asked, more like demanded. Ash then broke out a huge grin.

"Really? You guys actually have a real relationship? I was just joking! Wow I can't believe it worked!" He started to laugh uncontrollably. Paul started to have a scowl present on his face. After a few more minutes of laughing, Ash finally calmed down. "So how about it? Will you give me a lesson after school?" He said looking up towards Paul, only to find a bluenette in his place.

"Hey Ash! Paul said that you wanted to talk to me about something, so what is it?" Dawn asked. Ash sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, I asked Paul this already but he kindov left so… Will you-"

"ASH I WILL NOT MARRY YOU! AND YOU ASKED PAUL THIS ALREADY? ARE YOU GAY? I THOUGHT YOU LIKED MISTY?" Dawn cut him off and kept on yelling. Ash widened his eyes in surprise.

"NO NO NONE OF THAT! I wanted to ask if you can give me a swimming lesson! I am pretty sure that Drew ran over this already with everyone!" Ash exclaimed, still in shock from Dawn's little outburst.

"Oh okay, I'll give you a lesson, after school right?" She asked ignoring what she just said a couple of seconds ago. Ash blinked a couple of times until he nodded. Dawn smiled in return and went over to Paul.

* * *

"NO NOT LIKE THAT ASH! THAT IS NOT SWIMMING!" Dawn yelled out to the auburn haired boy. Right now Ash was doing the 'moon walk' in the water near the shallow end.

"What? I am doing the moon walk!" Ash argued. If you saw Dawn and Ash for the first time, you would think that they would be brother and sister, only if you ignore Dawn's blue hair.

"UHG! You are so frustrating!" Dawn half yelled, her face getting red from anger. She then tried to calm herself down a bit. "So Ash, what's up with Misty? She seems to be in a worse mood than usual." She said trying to start conversation, only this time Ash was the one getting a bit annoyed.

"She just got confused about something, that all. It's not like I through an acorn at her or anything." Ash said.

"You through an acorn at her? What kind of a person does that?" Dawn exclaimed.

"NO! I didn't! She just got mad at me cause I don't spend enough time with her or something!" He retorted before the blunette could get to any more conclusions. She just shrugged and took out a random nail filer and started to do her nails. Ash sighed and continued to do the 'moon walk.

* * *

As you could tell, that lesson turned out to be a fail, just like all of the other lessons. The next day Dawn persuaded Paul to do the lesson, so Ash wouldn't bother him anymore. The lesson went out great! He learned how to swim perfectly and- wait, never mind. Yeah, the lesson was a fail. All Paul did was lean against the wall and listen to music the whole time. All Ash did the whole time was look at his wrinkled hand once it was in the water for too long. He was trying to figure out if his hand had aged by a hundred years or not, but his theory was proven wrong once his hand dried up and his skin went back to normal.

Once Ash was back at his house, he was trying to figure out what he had to do for the rest of the week.

"Hmm… So far I had a lesson with Drew, Gary, May, Dawn and Paul… who is left?" He pondered to himself. He then snapped his fingers. "Oh right! Leaf is next! This will be my last lesson before I go out swimming with Misty. I have been progressing so well, I bet I am an even better swimmer than Misty now! I will challenge her to a race!" He said out loud.

He kept on thinking that he was such a good swimmer know, although all he could do is get into the water up until his knees reached. At least he got over his fear of going into the ocean.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" He said to himself. "Wait! Misty is still mad at me… I'll text her and see how she is doing." He took out his cell phone and started to text Misty.

**Hey Misty! Just wanted to know how you are doing! In case you are curious, I didn't do any dares with Gary today… unless you count that one in class about attempting to through a paper airplane towards the teacher's head… I just wanted to tell you how exited I am for the swimming date! :D**

**~Ash**

He then sent the message and eagerly awaited a reply. He waited a few minutes until he heard a _ding_ coming from his phone. He then looked at it and read the message.

**How do you think I am doing? Not so well considering that you had **_**'better'**_** things to do other than hang out with me. And what exactly did you do today that was so important? And really? You are exited for the swimming 'date'? I thought you would have '**_**been busy'**_** considering all the other times I wanted to hang out with you… And wow this is a long text.**

**~Misty**

Ash frowned once he saw the text. He expected Misty to be mad at him, but not this mad! It's not like Ash had a secret girlfriend or anything. Not to mention that he didn't even know girlfriend really meant. To him he has lots of girl friends like Misty, Leaf, May and Dawn. But that is what he thinks. He just thinks that the term '_girlfriend'_ just meant a friend that is a girl, and he got a bit confused when Drew said that May was finally his girlfriend. Weren't they always?

Ash read the text over again and decided to not reply, just in this case because he just didn't want to make Misty madder then she already is.

* * *

**Yup…. That the horrid chapter 15 guys. Do you think that Leafs lesson will turn out better than the rest? Cause Leaf is the smartest of them all… I think… Well I won't be updating in a while cause I will be going on this cruse for two weeks, then right after that I will be going on a class trip for another week… I will try to get the sixteenth chapter in by Victoria day, maybe even double update and post chapter seventeen to, if I can write it in time.**

**IMPORTANT! well it's not really important but i posted a new oneshot called '_If you make a Wish, you take a Chance'_ And it would be AWESOME if you checked it out and reviewed! **

**ANYWAY! REVIEW PLEASE! I WILL BE MORE MOTIVATED TO WRITE A BETTER CHAPTER! **


	16. The Final Lesson

**Hello the fanfiction readers! I decided to write up as many chapters as possible so I can update on time… after the last two updates I felt really bad, I mean the least I could do it update on time! And please, it would be more likely for me to update if I get more reviews.. im not trying to sound greedy or anything… ON WITH DA STORY!**

**I sadly do not own pokemon…**

**Drew: Good.**

**Me: THAT'S RUDE! And let me guess, you fell in a flower vase or something and got here.**

**Drew: No. I was well… I don't want to say but, I was taking I walk in my garden and fell… then I came here and blah blah blah. When can I leave?**

**Me: Wth? What is up with this? First Ash and his donut, then Dawn in her closet, then you and your rose garden!**

**Drew: It was not a rose garden! And what are you talking about?**

**Me: I STILL DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Final Lesson**

* * *

**Normal POV**

This is the last lesson for Ash. This time it's going to be with Leaf. Just to re-cap, all of his lessons so far was a fail, even though Ash thinks that he did really good, all he can do is get into the water at a little bit above knee-level. Right now Ash is on his way to the lesson. He arrived at Drew's house (since he has an indoor swimming pool) and went over to the pool, he put on his swimming trunks and waited for Leaf.

"Hey Ash! Are you ready for your lesson?" Leaf came in and asked with a warm smile. Ash nodded eagerly and stood in his spot.

"Just so you know, I am already a really good swimmer. I don't even think that I need this lesson." Ash said with a boat load of confidence. Leaf just nodded uncertainly and went over to where Ash was.

"Hm… okay. Go to the shallow end and then swim over to the deep end. I'll time you." She said. She then got her bag and took out a stop watch. Of course, Ash thought that he got this in the bag. He nodded again and walked over to the shallow end.

"Ready?" Leaf half yelled/asked. Ash nodded once again. "GO!" She yelled this time. Ash then started to run-not swim- but run towards the deep end. Leafs face fell into disappointment and concern over her black haired friend. She sighed in that this-is-gonna-be-a-long-day sort of way. Ash then stopped near the middle of the pool, where the water went up to just above his thigh.

"I think I should stop here, it's really good to! This is my new record for going into the water without be pushed in or forced!" Ash said happily with a big huge goofy grin on his face. Leaf sighed is the same way as she did before.

"This is gonna be a long day..." She quietly mumbled to herself. She then looked up towards Ash. "Hey Ash, is this all that our friends taught you?" Leaf said out loud. Ash then turned around towards Leaf and eagerly nodded again. '_Is this really the best our friends can do?! Teach Ash to go into the water and only get his legs wet? Remind me to never ask them for lessons…"_ She thought to herself.

"Ash, could you possible go towards the deep end even more?" She asked as sweetly as possible. The raven haired boy then turned uncertainly towards the deep end and look a small step, and if you weren't paying attention, it would have looked like he didn't move at all. Leaf narrowed her eyes trying to determine if he moved or not.

"A bit more." He took another small step.

"More." He took an even smaller step than before. She sighed a bit in frustration. '_Now I know why our friends did so bad at teaching him…'_ She angrily thought.

" More, Ash, go towards the deep end with big boy steps." She said as if she was teaching a new born puppy how to juggle, and yes, that is close to impossible. And she is trying her best to contain her anger towards him since it is so frustrating. Ash then took a bigger step towards the deep end, but it was still a small step. Right now the water was just below his rear end. This broke Leaf.

"JUST GO TOWARDS THE DEEP END GOD DAMMIT! YOU WON'T DIE! WHAT KIND OF A MAN ARE YOU?" Leaf yelled out, she was full on mad now, and when mad Leaf came out, you would not want to be there. Ash was surprised at her outburst and fell in the water out of surprise. He widened his eyes as he was falling and tried to grab onto something, but ended up grabbing air instead. He landed face first into the water and immediately started flailing in the water.

"Hm… I could go and help him…" Leaf thought out loud.

"HELP I AM DROWNING! KAWEIHAIBABDV"

"Or he could learn how to swim forcibly!" She said to herself as she slammed her fist into hand. "He will just have to learn how to swim forcibly right now, or he can drown." She said out loud. She nodded and watched Ash flail in the water.

"HELP! WAHHHICANTDOTHIS!" Leaf just nodded once she heard this.

"Yes yes… this is progressing well." She mumbled out to herself. Around ten minutes later Ash managed to flail back to the shallow end, and was now trying to get back onto the ground. He was taking deep breaths of air as he sat down on the ledge.

"This didn't go as planned but… I guess… well… I could… no never mind…" Leaf was mumbling to herself. After a while of that, Ash caught his breath.

"What the heck Leaf? Why did you yell at me like that? I COULD HAVE DIED!" Ash half-yelled out. Leaf just sighed in disappointment.

"I was testing out a theory… I guess it failed. But, you did manage to swim, well not really swimming, more like flailing, all the way back to the shallow end." She said with a big bright smile, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. Ash thought about it for a second then gave out with his signature goofy grin.

"Your right Leaf! Before, I was just good, but now I am even better!" Ash exclaimed. Leaf just regretted saying that, because to be honest, Ash was still a horrible swimmer, but Leaf didn't have the heart to say anything.

"Heh, yeah, just don't go overboard with it, cause you might… uhh… show Misty off with your swimming skills and she won't like it if someone was better than her! Yeah!" Leaf quickly said. She just didn't want Ash to embarrass himself in front of her, so maybe by saying that Ash will at least _try_ not to swim too much.

"Yeah, your right. I will just challenge her to a quick race and that's it!" Ash exclaimed as he through his fist in the air. Leaf just sighed in defeat, knowing that it would be difficult to argue with Ash, she just nodded.

"Well Ash, good luck with your swimming date with Misty in two days. I suggest you practice a bit more tomorrow though. Well I gotta go now! See ya." The brunette said with a quick wave of a good bye. Ash did a wave and said goodbye to. He got dressed and in that process, his hair dried. Now he was on his way back to his house.

"So how did the lesson go Ash?" Ash turned around to see who said that, only to find Drew there.

"Drew! Where did you come from?" Ash asked in surprise. Drew sighed a bit at his stupidity.

"I can teleport since I am from Mars," Ash widened his eyes in shock, finding out that his friend was from Mars. "I live here you idiot, did you forget that all of these lessons were at my house?" Drew said. Ash face dropped a bit from embarrassment of actually believing his friend.

"To answer your question, the lessons were great! I bet that I am an even better swimmer than Misty now!" The raven haired boy said with confidence in his voice. Drew just smirked at his enthusiastic friend.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked his friend. Ash nodded eagerly. "Okay sure, just be careful. I heard that on Saturday the waves will be bigger than usual. Just wanted to warn you bout that." The green haired boy warned, but still in a way keeping his cool. Ash just nodded again, and yes, that must be the hundredth time he was nodding his head today. They said their good-byes and Ash headed out the door.

* * *

**So that was the sixteenth chapter… yeah… okay then. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**


	17. A Day Before the Swimming Date

**YAY! CHAPTER SEVENTEEN! AND I AM ALMOST DONE THIS STORY! YESSS…. I am only happy about almost finishing this story because I started to write another story called Suspicious, a while ago. I only got to finish, like half of the first chapter though. I'm gonna possibly write the first few chapters before posting it though, and I also have to finish this story. ON WITH DA STORY!**

**I DO NOT OWN NOMEKOP! ALSO KNOWN AS POKEMON!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: A day Before the Swimming Date**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Ash, sweetly, you have to go to school now." A calm voice from the other side of the door said.

"Five more minutes mom." Ash groaned. He was up the night before attempting to study for the test today. It didn't go well, he ended up making paper airplanes. It was a Friday morning and Ash was going to be late for school-again. Once he saw the time he quickly rushed to get ready and set of for school. The day went like it normally would, he would be late, fail a test, get Misty mad, make up with her, and then school would be over. He decided to ask Misty out for a smoothie since she had asked him earlier in the week, but he couldn't cause of his lessons.

"Hey Misty!" Ash half yelled. Misty turned around looking at her raven haired friend. She slightly smiled and waved, but didn't say anything.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go and get a smoothie with me today!" Ash asked her. Misty slightly frowned once she heard this.

"So now, of all times you want to get a smoothie? I asked you how many days ago and now you want one? Do you see me as an option Ash Ketchum? Am I your back up plan or something?" Misty said with a hint of anger in her voice. Ash was a taken back by her little speech. He just wanted to ask her out for some smoothies.

"What? No! I just wanted to know if you can come and get a smoothie with me! If you have other plans, then I'll just go by myself. Geesh…" Ash quickly said. He awaited for Misty's reply, and after a while he got tired of waiting and headed towards the smoothie shop by himself.

"Uh wait, I have a friend who works there and I just remembered that I have to go and visit him-her!" Misty quickly exclaimed. Ash, being the gullible person he is, believed it.

"Oh okay!" Ash happily said. Misty smiled and caught up with him. It was an awkward silence the whole way to the smoothie place. Once they arrived, they each ordered a strawberry banana smoothie and sat down. There was still a silence up until Ash remembered something.

"Oh yeah! We have our swimming date tomorrow!" Ash exclaimed. He almost choked on his smoothie at that small little outburst.

"Ash, it's not an actual date, it just slipped out like that when I was talking." Misty quietly said. Once again, Ash was confused why this was such a big deal on this word '_date'_, but he just shrugged it off.

"Oh yeah! I heard from the water channel that the waves will be really big tomorrow too! Won't that be fun? I can't wait!" Misty happily exclaimed. Ash smiled, happy that Misty was happy again.

"Yup! Oh and one more thing!" Ash then suddenly stood up from the table, stood on the chair and pointed a finger towards Misty.

"I- ASH KETCHUM, CHALLENGE YOU TO A RACE TOMORROW!" He shouted. Misty was blushing from embarrassment because the whole entire shop was looking at them now. It has been if Ash asked to marry her and everyone wanted to know her answer.

"U-um okay?" She uncertainly said. Once she said that Ash's smile got even bigger (if that's possible) and sat down in his chair. Everyone then went back to what they were doing before.

"Ash! Why did you embarrass me like that! And are you sure you want to race with me? No offence, but am one of the best swimmers in school, and I don't want you to get hurt trying to beat me, no offence." Misty said, Ash's grin had a hint of a smirk in it.

"I don't know about that Mist, I am pretty good! Ask anyone!" He said again in a happy manner. Misty just nodded uncertainly and continued to drink her smoothie. After a while Ash finally calmed down.

"Hey, where was your friend that works here?" The raven haired hoy asked. Misty looked around for a second then said;

"Uh, she left already."

"Really? Awe that sucks! I wanted to see another one of your friends! What's her name? Maybe next time I come here I could say hi to her for you!"

"No no! it's okay! No need to do that! So about tomorrow, what time should we meet? Where at the beach? What are we going to do after?" The red head asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Well… what time is good for you? Any time is okay for me. And I don't know the beach that well, so you can decide that. And what we are doing after doesn't matter." Ash calmly said.

"Ash… you answered none of my questions I just asked you! You could have at least tried to answer one of them! Jeesh… Anyway. We will meet up at 1:00 pm, we will be at the place we were last time, and after we could go home or get a smoothie or something." Misty finished off saying. Ash nodded and tried to remember everything. After that, there was another silence between the two. They both finished their smoothies and said their good byes. After that, Misty decided to go and see how her sisters are doing. She may not like them that much, but they were still her sisters. She entered her old house and right away she got bombarded by her sisters.

"Like, is Ash your boyfriend?"

"Are you like, dating now?"

"Like, where were you all this time?"

"You didn't change your outfit yet! Like, you would think that you would change your look by now."

"Like, tell us everything Misty! And don't think that we don't know about your little date with Ash tomorrow."

Her sisters asked her question after question. The red head was confused and surprised at the same time as to how her sisters knew this. Misty tried to answer all of them but ended up failing to do so. She got angered then left to go toward her old room. Once she entered, she slammed her door shut, and leaned against it. She then got rid of her angry face and filled it with a huge grim.

"A date…"

* * *

**Okay yeah… I know… it's short, bad and boring. It would have been shorter but I just quickly made up this sister thing to fill in more space.**

**NOTE: I ALREADY WROTE UP TO CHAPTER 23. I might update again this week, if you want me to.**

**Review please for next chapter- Glob and Arceus would want you to!**


	18. The Swimming Date Race

**Chapter eighteen here folks! Hope you like it :D**

**I was having a writer's block while writing this, so basically what happened is that after every sentence I had to think for about 5 min before writing something else… so it may be bad. **

**And that you for reviewing! Even though I got like one review for the last chapter.. but I still appreciate it :)**

**I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Swimming Date Race**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hey Ash! You ready?" An exited red-head asked. She was running towards the black haired boy that was sitting in the sand waiting for her. Right now they were about to go on their swimming 'date'.

"Hey Mist." He waved. "Let's not go swimming yet. Let's just sit here and watch the waves for now." He finished saying. Misty nodded and sat down beside Ash. She looked at the ocean then back towards Ash. He looked like he was lost in thought.

"Hey Ash," She asked. He then looked towards her and had that smile that said ask-me-anything. "Why were you so… how do I phrase this… why do you seem so distant towards the ocean?" She asked. Once she asked that, it looked like Ash was forcing his smile on his face instead of a real one. Misty frowned a bit at this but it was barley noticeable.

"Well… we are here now, so there is no point in keeping it from you. I didn't tell anyone else about this so… you are the first." He said with that grin returning. She then opened her ears to listen to him, not literally opening her ears, but she just paid more attention.

"Remember that time the whole class went on that fieldtrip to the zoo and I couldn't go because I forgot my permission slip?" He asked. Misty pondered about it for a while then remembered.

"Oh yeah! Wasn't that in like, kindergarten or something?" She asked. Ash nodded as a clarification.

"Well, my mom felt really bad about that so instead she just took me out to the ocean to go swimming." Ash said. He then cleared his throat. "Well, the waves were pretty big, like around the size of today's waves. And me, being the impatient person I am, went right into the water without my mom knowing. Then I got caught in the waves and well… started to drown." He finished explaining. Misty's mouth was agape and was surprised about Ash's past. "But it's all okay now! Hip hip happy!" Ash tried to lighten the mood. Misty looked at him in a confusing way for a second but then her face filled with anger and concern.

"Why didn't you tell me about this! I could have helped you get over your fear of the ocean! Why didn't you tell anyone!? ASH ANSWER ME!" She yelled.

"Jeesh I'm sorry! Jeesh! You don't have to get all worked up about it! Jeesh!" Ash stopped talking because he realised that he said jeesh three times, and it sounded weird saying it a lot. He stopped to think about what he said. "Anyway, I didn't tell anyone cause I didn't want to. There was no reason to tell anyone so I didn't." He plainly said. Misty narrowed her eyes towards him.

"You can swim now, can't you?" She said in a deathly kind of tone. Ash ignored the tone she was using and perked up right away.

"Of course! That's why I challenged you to a race yesterday! The water looks awesome right now so let's go on ahead a start!" He exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air and jumped up. Misty sighed and got up as well.

Misty was secretly going to go easy on Ash, since she is one of the best swimmers in school, and she beat everyone that challenged her.

The two then made sure that they were in their swimming suits and set off into the ocean. Misty was wearing a pretty yellow two piece bathing suit and Ash just wore plain black swimming trunks. Once they touched the water, Ash jumped back.

"WOW that it cold! It's warm out so why is the water so cold?" He exclaimed in a rushed manner. Misty just shrugged and kept on going into the water. She was used to cold temperature water since she went swimming a lot, but this was Ash's second time in the ocean and he was definitely not gonna get used to this water any time soon.

He slowly got into the water and stopped once the water reached his hip. He almost fell three times due to the giant waves there, almost.

"Kay you ready?" Misty asked. "You are a bit shallow to be racing, are you okay with that?" She shouted since the crashing sounds of the waves were very loud. Ash nodded in response.

"You know Misty, I could go easy on you." Ash stated. This got Misty mad, since almost everyone knows that she was good. Even better than her own coach!

"And what makes you say that?" She said in an angry tone, but it was barely noticeable due to the waves.

"Cause I am pretty sure that I am better than you." He plainly said again. This got Misty mad even more, but instead of arguing she just decided to show him off in a race. She wasn't going to go easy on him anymore. Ash said something else, but the crash of the waves against the shore was so loud, that Misty didn't hear him. She just thought that it was another insult, which got her even more pumped up to race.

"Kay, you ready?" She yelled out for the second time. She looked towards Ash and it looked like he had a determined look on his face as well. She smirked at this. "You see that green flag over there? Yeah, let's race up to there." She said as she pointed out towards a buoy with a green flag on it.

"Okay! Ready as I'll ever be!" He shouted back.

"Ready." Misty shouted.

"Set." Ash got ready into his position, which was a running pose.

"Go!" they both yelled out together. And at that they started their little swimming race. Ash started running in the water and Misty took a deep dive into the water and swam over to the green flag.

"Almost," She said in between breaths once she rose from the water. "There." She finished off saying. The green flag was pretty far away, even for Misty. She just really wanted to challenge Ash, so she knew that she would probably win. Around half a minute later she reached it.

"YESSS! I AM THE VICTOR! IN YOUR FACE ASH!" She yelled and she turned around to face Ash, only to see that no one was there. She just figured that he was still far behind so she tried to spot him over the waves.

Around ten seconds later she started to get worried about her friend.

"Ash? Where are you?" She yelled out. She started to panic a bit. "If this is some sick joke, then stop it!" She yelled out even louder.

"Ash?" she repeated even quieter this time, this time with tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

**Oooo a cliff hanger! Please don't hate me! I didn't know how to end OR start this sooo…. Yeah… I was debating if I should continue this story or not… then I'm like, naw, it's okay. Sorry bout that.**

**REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER! :D**


	19. Our Little Secret

**ALMOST DONE THIS STORY! I mentioned this before, but once I finish I will be starting my other story called Suspicious! Check it out on our profile, there is a summary there somewhere. :D SLIGHT CURSING!**

**I do not own Pokémon**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Our little secret**

* * *

"Ash!" She yelled out for what must have been the hundredth time that day.

"Ash!" Misty was panting as she was searching for her lost friend. She swam over to where they started the race and started to look for Ash there. She was crying, yes Misty was crying, but you couldn't tell due to the large waves. She then stopped swimming and stood in one place searching the area. She then saw a little spot of black, and immediately went towards it.

"Ash! Is that you?!" She yelled out. There was no reply, but she swam faster anyway. She then went up to the black lump and retrieved it. She was relieved once she found out it was Ash, but that emotion quickly went away once she saw that he wasn't moving. She panicked and started to run towards the shore.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit." She kept on repeating to herself. She arrived on the shore, and gently dropped the lifeless body onto the sand. She stared at him for a quick second before pumping his chest with her hands.

"One," She pressed her hands against his chest, praying that it will do well.

"Two," She pressed her hands on his chest again, tears welling up in her eyes since his body didn't move again.

"Three!" She did it three times now, but still nothing. She was in a state of panic now. Before she did anything else, she checked his pulse on his neck and wrist. There was a very faint pulse, but to Misty that was more than enough. She then looked around to see if there would be anyone that could help her out. But to her '_luck'_, no one was there. She then looked back at Ash and made the final decision.

She quickly went towards his face and did mouth to mouth. She blushed a little, but that blush was overwhelmed by the worry on her face.

"One," She started to count how many breaths she did.

"Two," She breathed in again, blushing a bit more now that she realised what she was doing.

"Three."

* * *

There was a boy swimming in the deep deep ocean. This boy slowly opened his eyes. He looked around to see where he was. He then looked to see _who _he was. There was a black haired teen drifting in the endless ocean, going deeper, and deeper, and deeper. He then realised that he needed air. He tried to swim back to the top, but his arms wouldn't move. He ended up at a loss of breathe, he thought he was a goner. He then let out his breath, only to find out that he could breathe underwater. He looked up towards the top of the ocean, and watched the light coming through the water. He was a few meters deep in the water and he just kept on slowly sinking into what seemed like and endless pit of water. The water was so calm around him, so steady, he just wanted to drift asleep. He stopped his drifting once he saw something move. He shot his eyes open only to find a clear area. By the corner of his eye, he saw something move again. He quickly turned his head, but saw nothing.

"Ash…" A soft voice said from behind him. He then turned around to see a mermaid giggling. This mermaid has red long flowing hair, and seemed oddly familiar to the boy.

"Asshh…" The mermaid calmly said as she was swimming around him.

"You seem familiar…" he said. The mermaid just giggled in reply.

"You gotta wake up Ash." She hummed out. Ash was confused by this. Wasn't he already awake? This is when he noticed her sea green eyes.

"You seem really familiar." He repeated. Once again, the mermaid giggled.

"Wake uuupppp…" she said as she slowly started to drift away into the darkness of the ocean. Just then the ocean started to get darker and waves appeared at the surface.

"Wait don't go! Who are you?" He asked as he attempted to reach out for the very familiar mermaid, although his attempt failed because his arms wouldn't move. The mermaid was still drifting away slowly, as the ocean just got darker and sharks started to appear in the distance. The waves at the surface were getting larger by the second, and the bright blue ocean he was just in was turning into a dark gray ocean.

"You gotta wake up Aaassshh…" She hummed out again.

"Why? I'm already awake!" He shouted back to the creature. Just then he realised that there was a shark coming towards the familiar mermaid.

"Wake uuuppp…" She sung out this time. The shark was getting closer, and it was opening its jaws slowly as it got closer to the mermaid.

"I am already awake and look out! There's a shark behind you!" he exclaimed. The mermaid giggled once again. The devious shark was now centimetres away from the mermaid, with its mouth wide open.

"It's time to wake up now." The mermaid said as the shark was about to bite down. Just then he knew who she was.

"Misty look out!" He yelled seconds before the shark would have ate her.

* * *

Ash immediately sat up and started coughing up water. He found himself on the sand of the beach they were going to go to. He then looked around and saw Misty on her knees with a strange expression on her face. He finished coughing up water and hugged Misty.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" He exclaimed. Misty looked confused but hugged him back anyway.

"I'm okay? I should be happy that you are okay!" she happily exclaimed she hugged him even tighter. Now he was the confused one. Still in their embrace, he asked,

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing, except for the fact that you just drowned! And you better say thanks to me cause I saved your life!" She, in a way, angrily and happily said.

"Well that would explain the water coming out of my mouth… and you got eaten by a shark! Well, about to be eaten by one… but the I came here and I thought that you were eaten!" Misty let go from the hug and looked at him oddly. "Oh yeah, you were also a mermaid." He finished off.

"Ash I am pretty sure that that was a dream." Misty said. Ash nodded in response. They then noticed how close they were to each other since they didn't really fully realise from their embrace. They both blushed a bit and quickly evacuated.

"How did you save me Mist?" Ash asked. Misty then blushed a bit more.

"Well um, I got you out of the water and then I did CPR on you and you woke up!" She quickly said. Ash was still confused though.

"What's CPR? And how did you do this CPR?" he asked. He really didn't know what it was; he heard about it but never bothered to ask what it was.

"Well it's either when you pump someone's chest or when you do mouth to mouth and try to give them air." Misty said. Ash nodded trying to transfer everything she just said.

"So did you pump my chest?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, but it didn't work so I, uh," Misty paused thinking about how she should phrase it. "I did mouth to mouth to save your life."

"So you did mouth to mouth, with me." Ash said.

"Yeah…"

"Oh okay then!" Ash exclaimed.

"Okay then, I suggest that we go to a hospital to get you checked ou-" Before she could finish her sentence, Ash connected his lips with hers. Before she could react to the kiss he went back again. Misty was wide eyed and silent.

After when she recovered from the shock, she slapped Ash's face.

"What was that for?! Did I ask you to kiss me! No I didn't! so why did you!" She exclaimed, her face all red, but it was not from anger.

"Well, you did mouth to mouth with me so I was returning the favor! And OW!" He cupped his cheek. "That really hurt you know?!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry, but you just took me by surprise… That's all." The red head said. There was an awkward silence after that, when all of a sudden Misty smirked. "So are we going to tell anyone about this?" She asked Ash. Ash did not respond, since he didn't quite understand the question.

"This will be our little secret then." Misty finished off saying.

* * *

**Yeah… I tried to make it interesting butt… yeah… I didn't plan on the dream thing, but it just came to me since I needed to fill in more space. And I had no idea how to finish off this chapter.**

**REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAP! **


	20. Some more Sleuthing 2

**THANKS FOR THE ONE REVIEW GUYS! ONE REVIEW! Yes, I really appreciate it, very much, thank you to that one reviewer that i currently forgot the name off (sorry bout that). But maybe at least 2 or 3 reviews this time? thannksss**

**Chapter twenty! Yay! Are you as excited as I am!? No? Oh okay then… I'll post this up anyway. Almost done this story! Sooo happpyyy… And this is more like a filler chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Some More Sleuthing**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Stop pushing me!" A female voice said.

"Stop talking! They will hear us!" Another female voice said.

"Do I have to be here?" A male voice asked.

"Yes, you are our only ride here!" The female voice talked again. The other male voice sighed.

"Fine, but you owe me June." Drew angrily said. May did a victory smile in respond. She didn't even notice that he called her June.

"Don't you think that we should give them some privacy and not spy on their little swimming date?" Drew asked.

"No! We need to know what happens and Misty won't tell us anything once she gets home!" A certain blunette exclaimed.

"Guys stop arguing they will hear us!" A long haired brunette whisper-shouted.

"Jeesh Leaf, you don't have to be so mean…" Dawn mumbled to herself.

In case you don't know what is happening, Leaf, May, Dawn and Drew are going to spy on Misty and Ash's swimming date. They were hiding in a bush that wasn't very close to the ocean. They could see them but they could only hear quiet mumbles once Misty or Ash talks.

"This is boring, all they are doing is sitting in the sand and are talking, I mean, they didn't even go swimming yet!" Dawn complained. Leaf sighed at this remark.

"Dawn, we have to be patient, they just came here." Leaf stated. Dawn just crossed her arms and huffed.

A few minutes passed and the two were still talking. After a while, Ash and Misty started to go into the water.

"Guys they are going into the water!" May exclaimed. Everyone-except for Drew- was now on their look out for what will happen next.

"Are they gonna race?" Dawn asked.

"I think so, but do you think that Ash will manage?" Leaf asked the group. They all just shrugged and continued to watch everything unfold. The two started the race.

"How far are they going?" May asked.

"I think up to the green flag, I saw Misty point towards it." Leaf stated. May nodded and watched the two race.

"Wait, where did Ash go?" Dawn hurriedly asked. This got Drew's attention, so he got up from his sitting/laying down position and looked towards the ocean.

"I don't think I see him." May said as she was squinting her eyes. The group said no more as they watched how Misty shouted Ash's name and started on her frantic search for her lost friend. Once she found Ash, he was lying unconscious in her arms as she brought him over to the sand.

"We have to go and help! We can't sit here and watch!" May exclaimed. She then stood up and started towards the two. Leaf grabbed May's shoulder so she would stop walking.

"Let Misty do it, she has to know CPR, and if she doesn't then we will just be '_conveniently'_ walking by and help out." Leaf said. May looked uncertain but listened to her and crouched back down in her old spot.

"Guys be quiet I think she hears us!" Dawn said. Everyone crouched down even more as Misty looked around for help.

"What's she doing now?" The short haired brunette asked.

"Well she is… looking at him? Wait. She is doing mouth to mouth CPR now." Leaf plainly said. Dawn and May's mouths were agape now, whilst Drew was watching the whole thing.

"Why are you guys so surprised? You gotta do what you gotta do and in this case Misty has to, you know, save his life." Drew said out. The girls only reaction was their mouths closing.

"This is like, my new favorite movie!" Dawn squealed out. Leaf shot her the look that says shut-up-or-else.

"Dawn," May started.

"Yeah?" She innocently asked.

"This is not a movie." May finished. Dawn rolled her eyes at her friend and continued to watch what was happening. Ash got up and started to cough up water. You could hear an 'eww' coming from Dawn and Leaf had a disgusted face on. May had a look of relief on her face whilst Drew looked unfazed.

"Dawwwee, she hugged him." Dawn said as she clasped her hands together. At this, Drew rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. The blunette then frowned.

"Whhhyy are they talking again?" She turned to Leaf. "What are they talking about? You're the smart one!" Dawn exclaimed as she flailed her arms in the air.

" Well… I know that Misty is either getting mad or embarrassed because her face is getting really red." Leaf observed. Dawn nodded and watched the two talk, although she couldn't hear any actual words. Now they are at the part where Ass gives Misty a surprise kiss. At that, All of their mouths were agape, even Drew's was, but it looked more like a smirk. They also watched how Misty slapped his cheek and how he held it in pain.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!" Dawn literally squealed out. "He kissed her! Oh em geeeeeeee!" Dawn now stood up and started to squeal like a fan girl over Justin Bibby and Eleven Directions. Leaf would have shushed her friend, but Leaf now was smiling like a big idiot with her friend May. Once again, Drew was keeping his cool and was just smirking. Dawn then stopped squealing and sat down.

"That was cute… but the slap wasn't very necessary. Wait. Is Misty smirking? I think she is smirking. Is she smirking? LEAF! WHY IS SHE SMIRKING!" Dawn said as she shook Leafs shoulders. Leaf held up her hand in sign for her to stop shaking her.

"First of all," She said as she was dusting off her shirt even though it wasn't dirty. "Never shake me like that, ever." Leaf said. "Second, yes Misty is smirking. And third, I really have no idea _why_ she is smirking." She finished saying. Dawn just angrily nodded and kept on watching.

"Can we give them some privacy now? Please? It's kindov rude to be doing this. Yeah, I did this for Leaf's date with Gary, but you know, we should stop." May said.

"I agree- wait- WHAT? YOU WHAT?" Leaf yelled. Her face was slowly turning red from anger and embarrassment.

"Tsk tsk, you naughty girl Leaf." May said as she started to smirk. Leaf started to glare at her, then towards Drew. Drew noticed her gaze on him.

"And what did I do for you to look at my face? Sorry Leaf, I'm taken." Drew calmly said.

"What? No- uhg, you taught her how to smirk and be rude, didn't you?" She directed. Drew just shrugged and Leaf re-directed her gaze on May.

"Hey, what's done is done, I can't change my past, or yours." May said. Leaf just huffed and crossed her arms. She then started to take deep breaths and put her arms down back to her side.

"Anyway, I agree with you, we should give them some privacy now, so let's leave." She said as she started to walk away. Everyone else followed, and with that, Misty and Ashcontinued their swimming date.

* * *

**Yeah… this was more like a filler I guess. Oh, and the Justin Bibby and Eleven Directions were a thing I made up on the spot. I would have put Justin Bieber and One Direction, but since this is in another world, I thought I could change the name a bit. And just to be clear, I am not an fan of those two… sorry bout that. But Dawn looks like a girl who would like them right? I'm not sure. Anyway…**

**REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE!**


	21. Interesting conversations

**OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS! THREE REVIEWS JUST LIKE I ASKED! THANKS YA'LL! Can we do three reviews or more again please? it's not much... please? THANNKKSS! :D**

**Chapter twenty one here guys! I hope you like it! I would say that I am happy that I am almost done, but I feel as if I said that too many times… anyway…**

**I do not own Pokemon!**

**Paul: Thank god.**

**Me: Uhhhggg… why are you here.**

**Dawn: I showed him!**

**Misty: What is this place?**

**Me: Great, is everyone here now?**

**May: Yup! We would have shown up earlier but we were too lazy to… and since the story is almost over, we decided to show up!**

**Everyone: Yup!**

**Leaf: Anyway, Nelsoph does not own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Interesting Conversations**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Soooo, how did it go?" A very excited Dawn asked. Currently Misty just came back from her swimming date.

"It went good." She simply said. Dawn frowned a bit at this.

"So you mean to tell me that nothing interesting happened, at all?" Dawn asked. Misty eyed her.

"No, nothing too interesting happened; all we did was go out for a swim and got smoothies. Then I came here. Nothing special." She deadpanned.

"Well, can you tell me some of the details?" She asked as she batted her eyelashes. Misty rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Okay, but come closer, just in case May or Leaf might be around." She whispered. Dawn obeyed and came closer.

"Closer." She said again. Dawn came a bit closer.

"Closer." She repeated for the third time. Dawn did as she was told and came a bit closer.

"Kay, don't tell anyone, this is very important to me. I-" She went towards Dawn's ear. "-Had a blueberry smoothie." She said as she walked away. "That's all I'm telling you!" She shouted as she closed her room door. Dawn was still standing there, as if she was expecting to hear another thing.

'_You and Ash hugged and kissed! I saw the whole thing so you best not be lying to me! How are you living with yourself keeping such a bug secret? Okay, I was dating Paul for a while without telling you guys, well you did but, that's not the point! The point is that you saved Ash from drowning, and then Ash kissed you, and you also hugged him! And you were smirking! Why were you smirking? You gotta tell me why you were smirking!'_ Dawn was mouthing out towards Misty's door. Not a single sound was coming out of her mouth, but you could tell that she was pretty mad at her red head friend. She started to mouth cuss in front of her door. While Dawn was throwing her little tantrum, May ran into the room, and not too soon after Leaf was chasing her.

"Where did you get that photo!" Leaf yelled towards May. May was just running for her life at that moment. May was running with her phone in hand. Out of curiosity, Dawn decided to trip May as she rand past her. Once she tripped her she took her phone and looked at the photo. It was a picture of Gary and Leaf making out and it looked as if Gary's hand was sliding down to Leaf's lower half.

"Owww…" May moaned. Leaf then took May by the foot and dragged her to who-knows-where, but May was too busy clutching her head to notice. Forgetting about what happened five minutes ago, she went over to Misty's room to show her the picture. She tried to open the door but it was locked. She knocked on the door.

"Hey Misty, I gotta show you something!" Dawn exclaimed as she was still knocking on the door. She looked down back to the photo and smirked. _'Guess our little miss innocent isn't as innocent as she seems.'_ She thought to herself. Misty opened up her door and Dawn was still 'knocking' on it.

"Um, yes?" Misty asked as she waved a hand in front of Dawn's face. Dawn snapped out of her train of thought.

"Oh right! Look at this picture that May made!" She exclaimed as she put May's phone in Misty's face. Misty backed away a bit so she could actually _see_ the photo.

"That's Leaf right?" She said. Dawn nodded her head. "Ha, she aint so innocent now is she?" She said as she was still looking at the photo.

"Leafs not the only one…" Dawn mumbled to herself, thinking about Misty's swimming date.

"What was that?" The red head asked. Once again this snapped Dawn of her train of thought.

"Oh nothing, just thinking to myself." She said. Misty nodded uncertainly then went back in her room.

"I'll just send this to myself…" dawn mumbled as she sent the photo to herself, just in case Leaf would delete it. Once she finished she put the phone on the table and went to go and do her own things. Not to long after May and Leaf came out of the room, with May trembling and Leaf had a victory smirk on.

"Now you know to never mess with me again, right May?" Leaf asked. May quickly nodded.

"I-I'm going to go to my room now." May stuttered out. She headed towards her room, and as she did so, she passed Misty who went to go get a glass of water. Once May was in her room, Misty asked:

"What did you do to her this time?"

"Oh you know, scarred her for life, threatened her, the usual." Leaf said as she shrugged. Misty nodded understanding what her friend meant, because she too, was 'threatened' and 'scarred for life' by Leaf. I mean, why do you think that Misty hates bugs so much? Exactly.

"How did you do that?" Misty asked in curiosity.

"Well, you know how May hates dead things," She said. Misty nodded. "Well, you know that photo you showed me a couple of weeks ago that you thought was 'funny'? Yeah. Let's just say that May won't be going on busses for a while." Leaf said as she smiled evilly. At that, Misty got a bit creeped out and left for her room.

'_Man, you don't wanna get Leaf mad, do you now…'_ She thought to herself.

"Now back to what I was doing!" She exclaimed to herself as she plopped down onto her bed and took out her phone. She looked at it and saw that she got a text from Ash.

**From: Ash**

**To: Misty**

**Okay okay, I got this rlly funny joke for ya, okay, What would Gary Oak and Leaf Green call their baby? You ready for the answer? They should call their baby treestump! Get it! Cause Gary OAK and LEAF Green?! So funny… **

Misty giggled, not at the joke, but because her friend seamed so enthusiastic about it. She thought it was cute, but she would never dare to say in front of anyone.

**From: Misty**

**To: Ash**

**Hahaha (that was sarcasm) I have a better joke, what should Paul and Dawn name their baby? Ready for this? They would name it Sunshine of Death. Since DAWN and how Paul is always so emo and always seems like he wats to kill someone? Yeah.**

She proudly sent her text to her friend.

**From: Ash**

**To: Misty**

**That wasn't very funny Mist… I am pretty sure that mien was better… **

Misty smiled at this. She knew that that was a bad joke but she just wanted to get a conversation going.

**From: Misty**

**To: Ash**

**What do you mean 'not funny?' that was hilarious! Do I need to bring out Ms. Mallet? I think she would make things more clear for you.**

**From: Ash**

**To: Misty**

**NO! uhh, it I thought that it was opposite day! Ur joke was so funny! Hahaha… ha… And your mallet is a ms.? What the heck?**

**From: Misty**

**To: Ash**

**Glad you see it the way I see it. Anyway, what would Drew and May name their baby? And yes, My mallet is a ms.**

**From: Ash**

**To: Misty**

**Well… umm… their baby could be named…. Ember! Genius! Why you may ask? It's because Drew's name is cut in half since his name is An****drew**** and since Mays name is a month, so for example Nov****ember!****Do you get it?**

Misty thought about this for a second. He was right. Misty was surprised that he could figure something out like that.

**From: Misty**

**To: Ash**

**Wow Ash, I am surprised that you found something out like that. I guess there is a brain inside your head!**

**From: Ash**

**To: Misty**

**Hey! That wasn't nice… Anyway, what should we name our baby?**

_Our baby? What did he mean our baby?_ The red head thought. She was a tad bit confused at this, considering the fact that they went a couple… yet.

* * *

**Yeah… I had no idea of how to end this chapter… so I just ended it there since it was getting longer than it should be, since most of my chapter are 1000-1600 words, and without the authors note at the begging and end, it was alreasy 1354 words long, so I decided that I either keep on going and make it longer than my other ones, or stop it here and continue into the next chapter… Im gonna stop talking now.**

**REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER! :D**


	22. The Invite

**HHAAAII THERE! AGAIN, I THANK YOU GREATLY FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS! THREE REVIEWS PER CHAP IS GREAT! :D. Oh, yeah, i am also going to be going to Germany in two days, so i might not be able to update next week due to that. BBUUTT, if there is internet there and if i am not to busy, I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE! MAYBE THE MAGIC WONDERFUL REVIEWS WILL HELP?! Yeeeaahhh... I'm talking too much, i'll just continue at the bottom authors note!**

**Chapter twenty two here… Hope you enjoy reading it :)**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Invite**

* * *

**Normal POV**

'_What did he mean by 'our baby'?'_ Misty thought to herself. She was just texting Ash and they were discussing what their friend's baby's would be named. After they discussed what May and Drew's baby would be named, Ash asked what their baby would be named. And when I said their, he meant Ash and Misty's baby.

**From: Misty**

**To: Ash**

**What do you mean our baby? We aren't even together!**

When she said this in her mind, she was shouting, in her mind though. If she said that out loud then her friends would probably send Misty to a doctor.

**From: Ash**

**To: Misty**

**I was just wondering! And we don't have to be together to discuss a baby name! :(**

**From: Misty**

**To: Ash**

**Yes! We do have to be together! It is weird talking about it if we arnt! So since we arnt together then we do not talk about that! Jeesh Ash! :(**

She normally would be yelling now, but since they are exiting she just decided to put a lot of exclamation marks, hoping that he would understand that she was mad.

**From: Ash**

**To: Misty**

**Fine then! Let's get together so we can talk about it! So wanna get together as a couple? :3**

**From: Misty**

**To: Ash**

**Wth Ash! you can't ask it like that! You have to actually like the person in that way to be a couple! And through text to? Wow you are so unromantic! At least ask the person out or something! **

She forgot that 'that person' was her in that text. She didn't realise that she was talking about herself in that text when she said 'that person'.

**From: Ash**

**To: Misty**

**Wanna go out for a smoothie tomorrow?**

At this Misty was very confused. Why change the subject so suddenly? Yeah, they go out and get smoothies often, but this was just random. Poor Misty won't see what is gonna come. She forgot what she sent about the asking out thing, and she isn't getting the hint.

**From: Misty**

**To: Ash**

**Ummm… sure? That was random wasn't it! so I'll meet you there tomorrow at… let's say 1?**

**From: Ash**

**To: Misty**

**I'll be sleeping**

Misty rolled her eyes when she saw this.

**From: Misty**

**To: Ash**

**No, not 1 a.m, 1 p.m.**

**From: Ash**

**To: Misty**

**I'll be sleeping**

Misty just started at the text with a poker face on trying to think of what to send him next.

**From: Misty**

**To: Ash**

**Oh um, well then how about 5? P.m. that's good right? Hopefully you won't be sleeping then…**

**From: Ash**

**To: Misty**

**I'll be… awake :D C ya tmrw! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**From: Misty**

**To: Ash**

**Okay jeesh! Calm down with the emojie! **

**From: Ash**

**To: Misty**

**NNEEVVVVEEEERRRR! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**From: Misty**

**To: Ash**

**ASH STOP IT! YOU ARE MAKING MY PHONE GLITCH! No more emojie, kay Ashie?**

**From: Ash**

**To: Misty**

**Oh okay I'll stop… NEVER! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**From: Misty**

**To: Ash**

**Oh uv done it now! EMOJIE WARS! : : :( :( : : :( :( : : :( :( : : :( :( : : :( :( : : :( :( : : :( :( : : :( :( : : :( :( : : :( :( : : :( :( : : :( :( : : :( :( : : :( :( : : :( :( : : :( :( : : :( :( : : :( :( : : :( :( : : :( :(**

After their little emoji wars, which by the way lasted a few hours, Misty ended up winning when she 'crushed Ash's emoji with her emoji mallet'. They said their good bye and Misty made sure that Ash didn't forget about their smoothies tomorrow. She checked the time on her phone and it was 10:28 p.m. It was too late to eat a whole meal since she barley had anything today, but she went to the kitchen to have a little late night snack and a glass of water.

She arrived at the kitchen only to find Leaf there reading a book. Misty looked at her curiously, since she normally read in her room. Leaf still didn't notice Misty there. She shrugged and went on to get her snack and water.

"So how are ya Leaf?" Misty asked as she sat down across from her friend. Leaf got started and jumped a bit. She took her eyes away from the book and saw Misty eating a chocolate chip cookie.

"Just reading this book." She said.

"How come you aren't reading it in your room?" Misty asked, although it was a bit muffled die to her eating the cookie.

"Well, I started to read this book here, planning on going back up to my room after to read it. But then the book started to get so interesting and I couldn't stop reading!" She exclaimed. Misty nodded.

"Well, what's your book about?" The red head asked.

"Well, it's about this girl, and her best guy friend died in an unfortunate accident. But now this guy , as a ghost, is giving her sings and stuff to find out this big secret. I am not sure what this secret is, but I am going to find out!" She exclaimed as she put her nose back in the book and started reading again. Misty sighed and got up from the table.

'_You can't even tell that she is as scary as a tiger when you get her mad… I wonder what she is going to do to Gary in the future.'_ Misty thought to herself. She left the kitchen, went to her room, took a little toy plastic bus, then went to May's room. She slowly opened the door, to see May on her laptop, trying her best to attempt to study. Misty then through the toy bus towards May and quickly closed the door. You could hear a high pitch scream coming from her room.

"GET AWAY! GO YOU STUPID THING! SHOO!" Misty then came into her room to 'help her since she heard screaming'.

"May…" Misty tried to get her attention, but May kept on screaming.

"May!" But Misty couldn't be heard over Mays screaming.

"MAY IT'S JUST A TOY FOR THREE YEAR OLDS!" Misty yelled. May had tears in her eyes, and she stopped yelling.

Misty then took the toy and left the room. Once she arrived in her own room, she started to burst into laughter. '_What did Leaf do to her?!'_She thought to herself. She then got ready for bed and went to sleep. Little did she know is that tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.

* * *

**Okay, yeah yeah, this is like my second shortest chapter… buuttt! It's almost done! Yay! AND I'M BACK TO BABBLE! So, yeah, there might be a problem with updating next week, but I'm not entirely sure so... WISH MEH LUCK!**

**REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER! SHMANKS!**


	23. ABOUT FRIGGIN TIME!

**OMGOMGOMG! I am SO sorry about now updating on friday! I am in Germany now and for the weekend i went to visit a family who had no internet :O! The horror! Anyway... Got two reviews this time... Thank you to those two people who took the time to review my story! I love reading them so much! Thank you again. AND I LOVE YOU TOO RANDOM REVIEWER! OMG, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO YouAskedNicely BECAUSE YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEW MADE MY DAY- NO, IT MADE MY WHOLE WEEK! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THAT REALLY KIND REVIEW! **

**I am pretty sure that there is only a few chapters left for this. Umm.. or is this the last chap? I have no idea. Well, chapter twenty three here for ya! Hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 23: ABOUT FRIGGIN TIME!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Right now Ash was getting ready to go out for a smoothie with Misty.

"Gonna be late!" Ash mumbled to himself as he put his shirt on. He looked at the clock and it was 4:55. The smoothie place was close to ten minutes away by walking. And if you took a car then it would be risky since it is a Sunday, so there may be some traffic out. Ash decided to walk, but he wasn't progressing very well. He tripped down the stairs and left the house right away, only to find out that two minutes later he had to go back and lock the front door. He arrived at the smoothie place, panting since he ran the whole way. He looked at his phone watch and noticed that it was 5:13. Misty was gonna get so mad at him!

He looked around for his red haired friend, only to see that she wasn't there. He sat down at a two person table and ordered two smoothies, one for him and one for Misty since she always ordered the same thing. Right when he finished ordering, Misty came.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry! Dawn wouldn't let me leave cause she wanted to know what happened yesterday. Did I make you wait long?" She asked. She looked at her watch. "Did I make you wait for twenty minutes? I am so sorry." She apologised. Ash told her that it was okay, so then she sat down across from him.

"So, why did you ask so randomly to go out for a smoothie?" She asked.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to know if we could get together!" He exclaimed. Misty blushed a bit and her mouth was agape.

"Um, why are you asking? Do you like me in that way are you just asking if we are together now, not as in boyfriend girlfriend, but in the same room." She quickly asked. Ash just stared at her with a confusing look on his face. Misty took note of this. "Okay, when you see me, do you feel… how do I phrase this into your language… when you see me, do you feel fluffy inside?" She asked. Ash had to think about this for a second. Yes, he did feel 'fluffy' when he would be with her, but he got the feeling a long time ago and didn't quite understand why he felt that way.

Misty was getting a bit nervous due to him not answering right away.

"Yes, I do feel fluffy when I am around you." Ash said as he brought the smoothie straw up to his mouth so he could drink some of it. "I also did research on it last night after our conversations, and we could already be a couple!" He happily said. Misty was going to retort, but she was a bit surprised at the fact that _Ash _did _research_! She tried her best to not act surprised and asked a question.

"And what makes you say that?" Misty actually had no idea why she was disagreeing with Ash to be a couple. Yes, she really wanted to be couple with Ash, but she just assumed that Ash didn't really feel the same way she did, and that he didn't know what it is like to actually like someone due to his denseness.

"Well, we spend a lot of time together; we go out to get smoothies when it is just us, and no friends around. We held hands once at the park too. And for the final piece of the puzzle, we kissed!" Ash exclaimed. Misty hushed him due to the fact that she didn't want anyone she knew to hear him, lucky for her, there was no one she knew in the smoothie place at the moment. Misty was about to say something, but Ash quickly interrupted her. "The only I have to ask, is if you want to be girlfriend Misty. I like you very much and I really hope you feel the same way about me." Ash said. Did he just confess to her? Oh, he did! But did he realise that he just confessed? Well, he said that he really liked her, not loved, but it would take a while for Ash to use the term _love_ properly with Misty.

Misty was awestruck, shocked, flabbergasted! She was currently speechless. He asked for her to be his girlfriend. Misty sighed in defeat, knowing Ash, once he sets his mind on something it stays that way. Misty smiled warmly, and calmly said; "Ash, I would love to be your girlfriend." Ash jumped up in victory, and the red head sighed at his playfulness.

"YES! I GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" He practically shouted this time. Misty would have hushed him again, but she decided to do another approach to this situation. She got up, put and arm around his neck like friends do, and started yelling just like he was.

"I can't believe we got kicked out and banned for one week from that smoothie shop!" Ash complained. Misty just shrugged, but her too was pretty mad about this.

"Oh well, at least we are happy, right?" She asked trying to bring up the mood. That smoothie shop was surprisingly Ash's favourite place to be, not the ice cream parlor, or the pizza parlor, but the smoothie shop.

"So… now what? What do couples do?" Ash asked.

"Well, I guess that they hang out a lot, and um… well basically what you said in the smoothie place." She said, a bit unsure herself of what couples normally do.

"Sooo…" He looked at Misty with a giant grin on his face. "What would we name our baby?!" He asked. The read-head sweat-dropped at this. Now she knows why he asked her out to the smoothie place yesterday. She sighed out loud. She had two choices, to get mad at his and accuse him of just wanting to be a 'thing' with Misty just to find out what their baby would be named, or she could go along with everything and they could have a possible happy relationship. She sighed again. She then leaned in close to Ash's face as if she was studying it.

"Specks." She simply said as she backed away. Ash pondered this for a moment.

"Specks? Why Specks? Isn't that an odd name?" He asked. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Oh, like Misty and Ash aren't weird names." She then put a finger on her chin and looked up. "When you think about it, none of our friends has normal names. Well, except for Paul and Gary, but Gary's name sounds like something you would name your pet fish. Or even better, your pet snail. And Drew has a normal name too, but he decides to cut it in half, since his name is actually Andrew, but everyone calls him Drew. I swear, once I heard a girl say that she drew something and Drew's head turned to see who said his name. Anyway, what's wrong with Specks?" She asked after her long speech on everyone's names. She would have told him about everyone's names, but that wasn't the point now.

"No! Nothing is wrong with the name!" Ash quickly said, waving his hands in defence hoping that his newly red head girlfriend won't get mad. "I just want to know, why Specks?" He asked.

"Well, because when you looks at it, Ash is just a bunch of black burned specks, and my name, Misty, is just a bunch of water specks in the air, thus, forming the name Specks." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh! Now I get it! I guess it makes sense, but how about the name Smokey!" He excitingly said. Misty rolled her eyes again.

"Smokey is something you would name your pet cat or dog Ash. For another one, how about the name Airias? Cause my name is basically water, and your name is fire, well, burnt out fire, anyway, so then there should be the element or air! Or it could be earth and the baby name could be named Earthita!" Misty finished it off with a laugh, she knew those were ridicules names and Ash knew that too.

And for the rest of the day, they were discussing what they would name their possible future baby. Yeah, it's weird, but why judge when they just got together as a couple?! STOP JUDGING THEM! Anyway, they had some weird names like Soul, and Black*star (**A.N: In case you are confused my those names, those are from the anime Soul Eater, it's an awesome anime and a recommend that you watch it)** Now… All there is to worry about is how they will break this to their friends… Guess we will just have to stay and find out!

* * *

**Yeah, okay, umm… I don't know what to say now. Oh, and that authors note near the end is just to make sure that you read that cause I'm not sure if all of you will read the A/N at the end… anyway…**

**_IMPORTANT!__ *Lights are flashing everywhere* I AM NOT SURE IF THIS SHOULD BE THE FINAL CHAP OR NOT! HERE OR THE OPTIONS:_  
**

**_1. THIS STORY IS NOW DONE AND THE NEXT CHAP WILL BE THE EPILOGUE_**

**_2. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAP AND I WILL WRITE ANOTHER CHAP FOR NEXT WEEK_**

**_I HONESTLY HAVE NO IDEA OF WHAT TO DO FOR THE NEXT WEEK! PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK IS THE BEST CHOICE! PLEASE! I REALLY HAVE NO IDEA! _I am not joking, so please share what you think would be best for me to do. Option 1 or option 2... THANKS! :D**

**~Review pwees!**


End file.
